


Losing Those Dear

by Damien_Kova



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tsukune’s roommate on campus takes all of the girls he cherishes from him, starting with his twin-personalitied girlfriend, Moka.





	1. Chapter 1

Making her way into her boyfriend, Tsukune’s, room, Inner Moka immediately saw his roommate sitting on the young man’s bed. Right away, she knew the kind of young man that Kyo was, seeing the way he smirked at her brown-haired boyfriend. “I know just the kind of person you are. I know you’ve been bullying my precious Tsukune.” Swaying her hips as she slowly made her way up to the young man, the silver-haired woman pressed her breasts against his chest. “I want you to apologize and make nice with him. Now.” It didn’t matter to her that she was forcing her boyfriend to watch all of this happen, her breasts squishing against the monster’s torso as she licked her lips, her red eyes locking on his own. “Don’t you dare make me ask again.”

 

“Sorry you’re such a loser dipshit, Tsukune.~”   
  
The vampire shuddered at the backward apology, her tongue swiftly dragging across Kyo’s lips before she huffed quietly. Inner Moka accepted the apology before swiftly turning around, facing Tsukune and bending over at the hip. “Tsukune, you need to apologize to Kyo. You bothered him and deserved being bullied like that.” The silver-eyed woman kept herself bent over and popped her hips from side to side as she stood in place, staring daggers at the brown-haired young man, her skirt and white panties hiding very little to almost nothing. “Now.”   
  
Slowly nodding, Tsukune took a deep breath. “Y-Yeah… I’m s-sorry Kyo…”

 

Huffing again, Inner Moka smiled and nodded at the weak apology, knowing that Kyo was staring down at her ass without making it too obvious. “I better not hear you bothering Kyo again. You’re my boyfriend and you need to show yourself better than that.” Without showing any hints, the silver-haired woman hiked her rear end into the air just a little bit, forcing her panties between her cheeks like a thong. It was only for a brief moment, but it was long enough for the young woman to give her boyfriend’s bully a clear view of her supple and pale S-class ass. Shaking her ass just a little bit, she couldn’t believe the gall of her boyfriend’s bully. However, she found herself respecting the attitude he carried about himself, slowly straightening herself out to stand with her back toward Kyo. “Thank you, Tsukune. One step at a time, I’ll teach you what it’s like to be with royalty.”   
  
However, the moment she watched Tsukune blush and turn the other way, the silver-haired woman turned herself around and lifted up her shirt, showing Kyo that she didn’t wear a bra to keep her large and milky breasts perky. Though, she quickly dropped it back down before her boyfriend had the chance to turn around and see just what she was doing. “So, do you approve, Kyo?~” The young woman’s words were soft and casual, a smile coming to her lips as she brought a finger to his, cutting him off from saying a single word. “I already know that you do. Everyone in this school does.” Inner Moka quickly turned her finger around and pointed at her shirt and showed off a mountain of cleavage, her red eyes quickly darting over to look at Tsukune, who has failed to notice what’s going on.

 

Taking in a deep breath, the young girl purposefully popped a few buttons in her uniform top, everything but nipples showing as her breasts spilled forward to accommodate the shift. A soft chuckle left her lips as she didn’t hear a word out of her loving boyfriend, knowing that he somehow didn’t notice what she was doing. With a soft smile on her face, Inner Moka makes her way over toward Kyo’s bed, sitting her plump rear end down on the soft sheets just as she heard Tsukune say something to her. Of course, being so focused on his bully, she failed to notice what he said, her red eyes darting toward the bully as her smile never faded.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Tsukune! Do you have my homework done yet?”   
  
The brown-eyed boy’s eyes went wide in fear and realization at the comment, not having finished Kyo’s homework yet. “N-No… Sorry…”   
  
Inner Moka simply chuckled to herself as she shook her head, disappointed in the young man she fell in love with. “No wonder this big boy hits you. You should really do his homework. And maybe mine while you’re at it.” Deep down, she was loving this, loving and enjoying every second of seeing her precious Tsukune whine like the little bitch she saw him as. Though, she shook her head in disapproval while watching him scramble to find the work that needed to be done, taking another deep breath and purposely popping another button to earn Kyo’s eyes on her breasts again.

“Fuck, you have some nice tits. Massive and perky, just like a slut should be.”

 

The red-eyed young woman couldn’t help but smirk at the comment, enjoying the young man’s crass nature. “Oh really? Well, if you like them so much, nothing’s stopping you from getting a good hold of them.~” Inner Moka scooted closer toward Kyo just as Tsukune looked back toward her, quickly not caring about her boyfriend as her gaze fell upon his bully. Her smile only grew as she watched his gaze fall on her, actually meeting her eyes. “Hey, Tsukune. Should I give you bully a kiss? Just to be friendly? He seems to really want one from me.~” After a moment, and watching the brown-haired young man open his mouth to refuse, the silver-haired girl cleared her throat. “I’m just joking, sweetheart.” Of course, she made sure that her boyfriend couldn’t see her licking her lips at his bully, enjoying the attention she was getting from him.

 

Humming in amusement, the young woman shrugs her shoulders, continuing to pretend that it was a joke. “Well, that’s a shame, Tsukune. Who knows? He might’ve taught me something worth showing you.~” As she was speaking, the silver-haired woman watched as Kyo stood up from his bed, a smirk coming across her lips. His bulge was right in her face, only inches away, and she didn’t hide the fact that she was clearly ogling it like a horny slut. “I guess I’ll just have to kiss something else.~” Unfortunately, before she was able to kiss the hard cock in her face, Inner Moka noticed Tsukune turning to look at her, hearing the gasp that left him as she pretended everything was fine. Turning her attention to her brown-haired lover, the red-eyed student licked her lips. “Perhaps we should leave Kyo to be alone for now?”

 

“Yeah. I think that might be best…” Tsukune watched as his beloved girlfriend looked at his bully’s eyes, and then his bulge.   
  
“It was great to finally meet the man that bullies you.~” Extending her tongue, Inner Moka casually licked the growing bulge, her eyes still locked on it before she pulled away and flipped her hair. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the silver-haired girl followed her boyfriend out of the room, stopping in the doorway for just a moment. With Tsukune looking the other way and walking away from her, the vampire violently shook her rear end beneath her skirt, flashing her white panties with a haughty look on her face. Finally, she strutted away to catch up to the brown-haired young man, leaving the door open and purposefully swaying her hips with each and every step.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

A few hours had passed since Tsukune and Inner Moka had left the young bully to himself, the young couple walking through the halls before the vampire just suddenly stopped. Her eyes immediately met Kyo’s as he walked up to the two of them and shoved the brown-haired boy to the ground, flipping her hair and playfully scoffing at him. “What do you want, Kyo?”   
  
“Tsukune, can I borrow Moka for a few hours?”   
  
The young woman’s pussy throbs at the thought of being alone with the young man that’s bullying her lover, her eyes darting down to look at Tsukune while he was on the floor, watching him nod in agreement and offer no resistance. Slowly strutting up to the bully, Inner Moka nodded as well. “Sure. I’ll go with you. But what exactly do you want from me? I assume it’s the same thing everyone else in the school wants from me.”

 

“I’m sure it is. But no one is going to take you like I will. I doubt anyone in the school has the balls to take you in front of your shit boyfriend.”   
  
Immediately, the usually calm and collected woman’s eyes went wide, a soft blush coming to her cheeks and a smirk quickly following. Crushing her breasts against Kyo’s torso, Inner Moka licked her lips as she kept her eyes on him. “I don’t mind that.~” There was a strange air of attraction and longing between the two once again, and the silver-haired girl was quick to squish her breasts against him just a little bit more. “Tsukune, I think I want to kiss your bully. And I think he’ll hurt you if you try and tell me not to. I’m just being friendly, after all.~” Without even looking back to see what her brown-haired lover was thinking or saying, Inner Moka leaned forward and pressed her lips against the bully’s. She easily dominated the kiss between them, taking control and hungrily pushing her tongue into Kyo’s mouth.

 

After a moment or two, Inner Moka finally breaks the kiss that the two shared, not bothering to move away or even so much as to move her lips far from his. Looking back at her boyfriend, that was still on the floor, the silver-haired girl only smiled as Kyo grabbed her ass, beginning to play with it and paw at it right in front of him. “I’ll be back at my down sometime later if you need me.~” Of course, as she spoke, the young woman could feel the bully hooking his thumb into her panties, raising an eyebrow but not making any move to resist. “You know, after dating you, I didn’t think anyone would toy with my ass so much...” Just as she finished talking, the red-eyed girl gasped at the feeling of her underwear being yanked so high that it ground against her pussy and wedged between her supple ass cheeks, almost lifting her off the ground. With a smile on her face, the young vampire licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Kyo’s neck. “But I’m happy that he’s doing this in front of you, Tsukune.~”

 

“Don’t worry, Tsukune.~” The young woman sounded her usual proud and haughty self, a smile on her lips as she turned to face her boyfriend as he got to his knees. “Go back to your dorm. I’m going to spend some with your bully, Kyo…” As she spoke, Inner Moka ignored the fact that her panties were pulled back down, far enough to rest just below her soft ass cheeks and her skirt. Casual and calm as always, she cooed at the feeling of the bully’s strong hands bouncing her ass cheeks up and down with her underwear, right in her boyfriend’s face. “You can leave now, Tsukune. I don’t want you being a pervert and staring at my ass.”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

The young woman walked into her room with a confident smile, swaying her hips with each step she took as she lead the bully inside of her room. “Don't think I haven't noticed the savage beatings you’ve been giving my precious Tsukune lately.” Turning back around to face Kyo just as the two got into the room, a smirk came to the silver-haired girl’s lips. “And now you want his girl?~” Her tongue traveling along her lips as she shook her head for a moment, a soft chuckle leaving her. “Well, I’m not against the idea. My Tsukune isn’t that precious to me, after all.” Quickly shoving the young bully onto the sofa in her room, the vampire straddled his lap and didn’t hesitate to start bouncing on the bulge that was already starting to grow. Her breasts bounced and swayed with her body, threatening to pop out of her uniform as she started into Kyo’s eyes. “I quite like you, you know… Hearing about how you’ve broken my boyfriend’s arm, stole from him, forced him to do your work while you sat there and masturbated… And all he wanted was to be your friend. Quite fiendish of you if I say so myself.~”

 

Bouncing faster and faster in the young man’s lap, Inner Moka didn’t care that her breasts bounced with her, displaying a massive amount of cleavage with each bounce. With a playful and seductive look in her eyes, the young woman licked her lips. “Do you have no shame? Beating up young men who can’t protect themselves before stealing their girlfriends, just to beat them again?~” The silver-haired girl’s tongue darted out of her mouth as an excited and crazed tone came over her voice, slamming herself down hard in Kyo’s lap once again, groaning and shuddering at the feeling of his bulge pressing against her cunt.

 

After a moment, the young woman stopped and the sensations around the two became heated. However, there was no Tsukune to get in their way, causing Inner Moka to lean forward and capture the bully’s lips in a hot and heated kiss. “I should despise a peasant like you… I should be disgusted by scum like you…” Talking against the young man’s lips, their kisses only became more aggressive and needy. Unfortunately, just as things were getting heated how the vampire liked them, the bully stopped her, putting a hand to her chest and lightly pushing her away. Of course, in the heat of the moment, the silver-haired girl licked her lips without a care in the world.

 

“Is that so? Well, this scum wants something from you first. I want to see you strip.”

 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the red-eyed girl looked at the young man she was still in the lap of with a soft and amused chuckle leaving her lips. “Oh really? Scum like you wants royalty to earn your attention? You really are full of yourself…” However, with a haughty smirk and a quick wiggle of her rear end, Inner Moka nodded and slowly got off of Kyo’s lap. “Fine. I’ll give you what you want to earn that dick.” Now standing in front of the young bully, the young woman took a deep breath, popping and ripping through her uniform to expose her gracious amount of cleavage. Slowly letting the breath back out, the silver-haired girl slowly peeled her ripped jacket and uniform off of her body, exposing the biggest breasts in the school.

 

“Damn, they really are the biggest in the school! Nice and milky too.”

 

With a soft chuckle, Inner Moka nodded and cupped her massive mounds on her hands, lifting them up and dropping them back down. “I wonder how they’d look around your cock.~”

 

“Oh, that’ll happen. Don’t you worry, Slut.~” 

 

Seeing the young man’s smug face, a seductive smirk crossed the silver-haired woman’s lips. She quickly nodded and licked her lips. “Of course it will. And I can’t wait.~” Turning around, Inner Moka made sure that the bully had a good view of her ass, shaking it side to side and popping her hips to flip her skirt each time. “A proud, noble vampire is shaking her ass for you. Just for you.” A soft chuckle left her as she knew he could see her pantyclad ass over and over again.

 

However, after a few moments, Inner Moka stopped and bent forward at the hip, pointing her ass near Kyo’s face and letting her skirt fall to the floor before kicking it away. She was left in only her thigh high socks and underwear, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend’s bully. “Tsukune doesn’t deserve a bully like you. Or even a girlfriend like me. He’s such a little wimp.~” Reaching behind herself, the red-eyed girl hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly peeled them down over her ass, exposing her soft skin. Continuing to lower them, it became obvious just how excited she was to be with Kyo, her pussy clearly wet with a thin strand of arousal sticking to her panties. “I didn’t think I’d be this wet for scum like you.”

 

With the young bully’s request done and now standing in nothing but her thigh highs as her underwear fell to the floor and pooled around her feet, Inner Moka turned around to face the young man. She had a smile on her face as she stared into his eyes, looking like a gorgeous trophy in the middle of her dorm room. As she flipped her hair again, she softly bit her lower lip. “I want my reward. I want you big, fat bully cock.~” Just like she wanted, the silver-haired girl watched the young man before her pull out his cock, a small amount of drool leaving her lips as they were still in a smile. Stepping closer and swaying her hips, the young vampire lowered her fingers between her legs and spread her pussy wide for display. “I want your cock… And I just know you’re going to wreck my womb with how big it is.~”

 

With a smile on his face, Kyo slapped the young woman’s pussy with his cock a few times, relishing in the way she hissed out in bliss. Just as he watched her start licking her lips, he pulled away from her and looked into her red eyes. “If you want it so much, you’ll have to show me. Prove it. Rub your pussy for me.”   
  
Huffing, Inner Moka nodded with an amused smirk. “Are you just going to keep bossing me around for your cock? Do you see yourself that highly?~” Of course, the young vampire liked a man with confidence, and the look that Kyo gave her as he stared into her eyes and stroked his cock, she knew what the answer was.   
  
“Shut up and get to masturbating, slut.”   
  
Immediately, the young woman felt her arousal spike, nodding her head as she quickly became enamored with the bully’s dominance. Squatting down and spreading her legs, Inner Moka put herself on display for the bully that terrorized her beloved Tsukune. Without saying a word or putting up any protest, she quickly started rubbing her pussy lips, a soft moan leaving her as a faint blush came to her cheeks. “Is this what you wanted?~” Staring at the cock in front of her, watching Kyo slowly stroke it just to edge her on, a heated breath escaped the red-eyed girl’s lips. “I’ve heard so much about how you’ve beaten and tried to break my poor Tsukune, tormenting him… Demanding whatever you want from him… And now treating his girlfriend like a piece of fucking meat.” Plunging two fingers into her pussy, she could feel the lust inside of her building over his smug and crass attitude. “I fucking love it!~”

 

With her juices dripping on to her fingers, the young woman looked up into Kyo’s eyes, shuddering in place for a moment. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for awhile now… Just because you bully my poor, precious Tsukune for fun. And now that I’ve met you… I need your cock.” Continuing to piston her fingers in and out of her pussy, the silver-haired girl let her tongue roll out of her mouth as the pleasure continued to build and rise. “You’re an asshole, a bastard, a pathetic… Lowlife piece of shit.~” It sounded like she was praising him, like everything she was saying was a compliment as her arousal began dripping down her legs. “You’re going to have me, a noble vampire of all people on your arm like some cheap slut.” Her red eyes roll back into her head at the thought, betraying her Tsukune for his bully.   
  
“Are you masturbating to the thought of me bullying your boyfriend? And stealing you like the slut you are? Pathetic.~”   
  
Hearing the comment and realizing that he was right, Inner Moka’s hips bucked against her hand, her inner walls squeezing down around her fingers. With a blissful and needy look on her face, the young girl couldn’t believe how twisted and hot it was to think about. It was clear now just how horrible of a person Kyo was, and how much she didn’t just want him, but how much she needed him. Her fingers violently thrusted in and out of her tight snatch, her red eyes snapping to the bully’s. “God, you’re so fucking… Perfect!” Taking a deep breath, the young woman leaned her head back just a bit more, a loud moan leaving her as she started giving in to the pleasure. “I’m going to cheat on my Tsukune with you! I’m going to betray him! I need his bully’s cock!~” 

 

However, just as her orgasm was right around the corner, the young man’s cock slapped against her soft lips just once as she was told to stop. With a heavy huff, the vampire did as she was told, her fingers still buried inside of her snatch and a need for release building as she was denied her orgasm. Her mind hazed over with lust and desire, Inner Moka sticks her tongue out to drag it along what she can of the massive cock. Just as she was looking up into his eyes. Kyo smacks his cock against her face, making her shudder and whine in joy.   
  
“You’re going to watch me bully your little bitch of a boyfriend. Every. Single. Day.”   
  
Something sparked inside of the vampire at the sound of that, her lips immediately wrapping around the thick shaft while lost in the thought of watching her precious boyfriend get beaten every day. Slobbering all over the thick shaft as she sucks on it affectionately. She held nothing back as she fawned over the massive member, wrapping her hand around the base as she pushed forward and took it an inch at a time. The thought of Tsukune being hit and beaten repeated in her head over and over again, her fingers resuming to pump back and forth inside of her. Her sucking became rampant and desperate, the pleasure building once again. This bully was rapidly claiming the spot in her heart that she held for her boyfriend, everything just seeming to fit into place with ease. Thoughts of Tsukune’s kindness were quickly being replaced with thoughts of this big bully tormenting him in front of her, with her just hanging off of his arm.

 

“You’re going to join me in it.~” Kyo smirked and ran his hand through the woman’s silver hair. “Go ahead and masturbate harder to the thought of cheering me on as I beat and torment your shit of a boyfriend.~”

 

Violently bobbing her head as she just kept pumping her fingers into her tight cunt, the thought of cheering on Kyo as he hit and beat Tsukune made her drip and quiver in ecstasy. The idea of joining him in the beatings only added to everything, making it too much for her and causing her to pop her lips off the thick cock. Inner Moka quickly pumped her hand along the incredible shaft, sticking her tongue out and fingering herself all the same. “Cum on me. Give me your superior seed!~” Her eyes were completely lost in the bully’s as her words sounded more like begging than an order like a noble should give, just as her bliss reached its peak. “Come on, cum! Give it to me! Please, I’m begging-”

 

The young woman got just what she wanted, gasping happily as rope after rope of thick and potent cum splattered all over her features and tongue, panting her and giving her a taste of his seed. The cum seemed to never end as it just kept painting her, the facial pushing her over the edge of the orgasm she desperately craved. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her fingers, squirting on the floor as the pleasure drowned her mind in sheer bliss. Just as the young vampire closed her mouth to swallow down the collection of cum she had made, it finally stopped, leaving her a smiling and giddy mess.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

A few hours later, Inner Moka hears a knock at her door and her precious Tsukune’s voice on the other side. Opening it, she watched as his eyes immediately followed her body, noticing that she was wearing nothing but a button-down shirt and a pair of white panties. “Hello, Tsukune. What do you want? I don’t recall telling you to come find me until you were done with our work.”   
  
“T-That’s what I’m here for…” The brown-haired man forced a smile as he kept his eyes locked on her gorgeous body.   
  
“Stop being a perv, Tsukune. I’m spending time with my new friend, Kyo. But if our homework is done, you can come on inside.” Turning around, the silver-haired girl gave her boyfriend a clear and perfect view of her supple rear end as she made her way back toward her bed. Even as her beloved boyfriend walked in to see his bully dressed in nothing but his underwear, the vampire couldn’t help but smile, watching her boyfriend cower when the young bully spoke up.   
  
“The fuck are you doing here, Tsukune? Why aren’t you working? Fuck it. Moka, just get to work. Give me a show.”   
  
Without any resistance, the young vampire turned her back toward the bully and bent over at the waist. She glared at Tsukune as her ass lifted into the air and close to the bully’s face. “Get to work, Tsukune. You’re being a bad friend to Kyo.” Sounding disappointed in the human that stood before her with a blush on his face, the young woman only smiled as she continued to stare daggers at him. “As my boyfriend, you need to improve yourself. Now, apologise like a good boy.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, K-Kyo...”   
  
Licking her lips as she listened to her boyfriend actually apologise, Inner Moka spun around and straddled the bully’s lap on her bed. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you, Tsukune. I’m spending with Kyo, after all. Not you.” Starting to bounce in Kyo’s lap, the silver-haired girl knew that her boyfriend was watching her ass slap against the bully’s growing bulge as her chest squished against Kyo’s torso.   
  
“Stop staring and get back to work, you little shit!” Kyo sounded furious as he barked at Tsukune, earning a soft chuckle from the Inner Moka as her boyfriend whimpered and did as told.   
  
“Good boy. Now don’t you dare look up from that work or I’m going to have to punish you.~” Leaning forward, Inner Moka caught the bully’s lips in a passionate kiss, their tongue dancing and fighting for dominance as she continued to bounce in his lap, grinding against his bulge when she could.   
  
Tsukune could hear his bully’s voice slipping through the kisses, hearing him comment and brag about how much he beat the human the day before. It made him whimper and focus on the work as he was reminded of the bruises, lumps, and even burns that he had gotten from the bullying.   
  
The young vampire was impressed more and more by every word, cooing quietly as she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around the young bully’s neck. A moment later, the bed started to creak as she bounced even harder than before, purposefully grinding her clothed cunt against the hard cock as much as she could to try and earn it. “You know, Tsukune, I’ve become quite good friends with Kyo… Though, I don’t think friends is exactly the right word for us.~” Feeling Kyo hook his fingers into her under, a soft sound of left her. “Oh? It seems that your bully wants to take my panties off.~”

 

Kyo had a smug look on his face as he looked over just in time to see Tsukune nervously look up at the two. “Hey, Loser. You don’t mind if I pull these nice, white pair of panties down, do you? Moka would just look perfect without them on.~” Not caring for an answer, the bully did just as he wanted, slowly peeling them down inch by inch until every part of Inner Moka’s supple ass could be seen.   
  
Looking over her shoulder like a teasing temptress, Inner Moka acted playful with Tsukune, licking her lips. “This isn’t fair, is it? Your bully… Should take his underwear off too!~” She happily stared at her boyfriend as her underwear hit the floor, lifting herself up just enough to give Kyo the room to take his off. “We’re only getting comfy, Tsukune. No need to be such a wimp about it.~” The silver-haired girl did nothing but smile as her boyfriend pathetically watched his bully pull out his underwear, forcing his fat cock between her ass cheeks like it just belonged there. “It’s massive, isn’t it, Tsukune? I bet deep down, you want some of it like I do.~”   
  
A soft chuckle left Inner Moka as she started shaking her rear end from side to side, bouncing it and feeling the thick shaft slide between her ass cheeks. “This is much better. It feels so nice and warm between my cheeks. And he’s much more comfortable to sit with like this.~” Sticking her tongue out to her boyfriend, the vampire watched as he simply whimpered and looked back down on the work he was tasked with doing, the sound of the bed creaking still filling the room.   
  
“Tsukune, your girlfriend has the perfect ass. Built for a slut with a body like hers and easily worth wrapping around your cock like a toy.”   
  
“Oh, coming from the man with a massive dick? Very funny.~” With a soft laugh, the young vampire leaned forward as her eyes met the bully’s, pulling him into another hungry and loving kiss. Over and over, kiss after kiss, Inner Moka just wasn’t concerned about the fact that her boyfriend could hear it happening as the bed creaked louder and louder. Her plump and luscious rear end bounced again and against, flying along the thick shaft as she held nothing back. The vampire’s arousal dripped down the cock as she lifted herself up high enough to press the tip against her snatch, pushing down and just impaling herself on it. Yet, as time passed, the silver-haired girl and her bully of a lover noticed Tsukune looked over at them, even if they didn’t mention it. The two purposefully share a laugh and another kiss before the red-eyed girl stopped, her pussy pressing hard against the head of Kyo’s cock, just barely pushing down enough to feel it slowly push inside of her. “Are you done with the work yet, sweetheart?~”   
  


Tsukune gave a soft nod, watching at the cock tantalizingly slowly attempted to push into her, a wild and twisted smirk on his girlfriend’s face. “Y-Yeah…”

 

“Such a good boy, doing his work for him.~” Still looking over her shoulder, Inner Moka can feel the cock sink just a little bit more into her, watching as her beloved boyfriend swallowed in fear. The vampire had a dark and playful gaze as she looked over toward Kyo, licking her lips in excitement. “Do you have anything to say to my boyfriend for doing your work?~”   
  
“Get fucked, Loser!~”

 

The vampire acted calm and casual as always, treating this situation like it was a normal day. “I’m so proud of you, Tsukune. You really are becoming better for doing your friend’s work for him!” As she spoke, the silver-haired girl felt the cock she desired sinking into her, pausing and looking down to her lap. “He’s about to push really deep… Tsukune, I think your bully might be about to steal my virginity… Should I stop him-” Just as she finished her question, the cock sank into her, reaching into her womb and tearing through her hymen. “Oh my god! It feels so good!~”

 

“This pussy is incredible. Thanks for giving it to me, Loser.~”   
  
Inner Moka gasped as the cock sank to the balls inside of her, plunging into her womb as her virginity drips down the shaft and she looks back at her beloved boyfriend. She made no move to apologise to him as she wiggled her hips back and forth, moaning quietly as she stirred up her insides. “Your bully just stole my virginity and claimed my pussy as his own.~” The silver-haired girl watched as the human got up to get a bit closer, immediately bouncing in place and fucking herself on the massive member. “It feels so good, Tsukune. It’s like I’m being broken in the best fucking way possible.” Staying as calm and collected as ever, the vampire gently bit on her lower lip as she watched her boyfriend rise to his feet. “Why are you still here? Aren’t you done with our work?”

 

Whimpering quietly, Tsukune couldn't help but stare as his girlfriend bounced on another man’s cock. “W-Why are you doing this, Moka? I thought you loved me…”

 

The vampire only smirked as she continued to work over the cock she craved so much, her pussy engulfing the massive member with each drop down. “Are you upset that your bully got my pussy first? I still love you, Tsukune. Maybe… But it’s your fault for introducing me to such a big, perfect bully.~” The sound of Inner Moka’s and Kyo’s hips slamming together filled the room around them, a look of fear coming to her boyfriend’s face. “It’s only to be expected that my prime, noble, perfect S-class pussy be stolen by someone as superior as he is.” The silver-haired girl just listened to her boyfriend whimper as she groaned, licking her lips at the sight of tears coming to his eyes. “You can try and stop Kyo if you want… But it might upset me if you do that. And you wouldn’t want to be a bad boyfriend, would you? Though… It might be fun to have someone else join me in making my best friend, Kyo happy.~” She watched as her boyfriend whimpered and slowly backed down from the topic.

 

“I’m going to beat your ass when I’m done with this perfect pussy. So you better start running, Tsukune!~”   
  
Unfortunately for him, Inner Moka easily put on quite a show as she rode the bully’s cock hard and fast, her body bouncing over and over again. “You’re so mean, Kyo. A real asshole and the perfect best friend!~” The silver-haired girl groaned and moaned like a slut in heat as the thick cock slammed against her womb with each and every bounce, looking over her shoulder back to her boyfriend. “His cock is just way to big, Tsukune, it was only a matter of time until I found out about him… With a cock this massive and perfect, I’m actually a bit pissed that you didn’t introduce me to him sooner!” However, a soft and blissful gasp left her as she was pulled into a passionate kiss by the bully, quietly apologizing to Kyo for taking so long as her hips started flying up and down.

 

Breaking the kiss and lounging on her new lover, the young vampire continued to bounce her ass while looking back at Tsukune. “I want you to watch, Pervert… Indulge in what you want and take a good look at my ass.~” The young woman’s pussy engulfed each and every inch of the cock that slammed into her, the bed underneath her creaking and shaking. Licking her lips, Inner Moka knew that her boyfriend was staring at her ass, enjoying the sight and ogling the plump and luscious rear end that her rarely ever got to see. “There’s no way in hell that you’re getting this, Tsukune. But my friend, Kyo is nice enough to give you a long look at my ass. So, you better enjoy it.” With her eyes locked on Tsukune, the red-eyed girl cooed as her boyfriend watched the cock slam into her tight snatch over and over again. “He’s really giving it to me, isn’t he? It’s just not fair… That I get to be feeling so good all on my own. I think I need to make him cum, don’t you?~”

  
“Please, Moka, stop. I don’t want you doing this… If you love me, then what’s-”   
  
A hearty laugh left the vampire as she turned her body to look back at Kyo, bouncing even faster and rougher than before. Her breasts bounced and shook in the shirt each time her body moved, purposefully doing it so that the young bully could see and enjoy her cleavage as she fucked herself on his cock. Inner Moka smirked and licked her lips as she gazed into the bully’s eyes. “I love your cock, Kyo. Be the good bully you are and cum inside of me whenever you want.~” She was absolutely infatuated with the young man, grunting and moaning as she leaned her head back. “Do it! Impregnate your victim’s girlfriend! Watch her tits bounce as you cum inside of her! Do it!~”

 

Kyo smirked as he looked over to Tsukune. “Do you mind if I cum in the girl you love and knock her up?~” Laughing, the bully quickly hammered away into the vampire’s cunt.

 

Inner Moka could hear Tsukune whimpering in the corner as her tongue rolled out of her mouth, shuddering and giving into the pleasure. “Your bully is going to cum inside of me, Tsukune! He’s going to cum in the girl that you love!~” The vampire began to shout and chant to be creampied and filled with seed, gasping happily. “Cum inside of me! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!~”   
  
Tsukune knew that she sounded like an absolute bitch as he watched her give herself to his bully. “I… I love you so much, Moka… It’s not fair… Please stop…”

 

“Watch me, Tsukune! Watch as Kyo knocks me up!~” Inner Moka threw her head back and screamed in pure bliss, rope after rope of cum flooding into her snatch as the bully slams one last time inside of her. Even as it continuing to fill body, the silver-haired girl could feel the cum just oozing out of her. Sitting in Kyo’s lap, the young woman shuddered and planted another deep kiss on to Kyo’s lips, squishing her breasts against her boyfriend’s bully’s torso. It felt so good to keep her arms around her new lover’s neck, holding him tightly as she pressed kiss after kiss onto his lips, tongue immediately and shamelessly dancing with his. However, she quickly turned her head to give her precious boyfriend a cold glare, continuing to trade kisses with his bully. “You can leave now, Tsukune. You’re no longer wanted in here.”

 

Tsukune whimpered and nodded, turning to leave the room. “I can’t believe you’re doing this… But I still love you, Moka.”   
  
Happily breaking the kiss with her new lover, Inner Moka started to ride the hard cock that was still inside of her. “It feels so good, Tsukune.~” The silver-haired girl was happy to make her boyfriend leave the room with the sound of their kissing and fucking filling it, a bright smile on her face as her lips were caught in yet another kiss by Kyo.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

After a day or two, Tsukune walked into his shared dorm to see the more loving side of his girlfriend. Pink hair and all, Moka was dressed in her uniform with her usual pair of pink panties. However, she was sitting next to Kyo on the sofa in his room, leaning over his lap and sucking his cock to the best of her ability. Her soft lips bobbed up and down over and over again, a sweet and bubbly air around her as she just took more and more of the thick shaft into her throat. The brown-haired young man swallowed down his pride as he felt his heart break, not knowing how to feel about this. Seeing the darker and more prideful version of Moka do something like this hurt, but deep down was expected. But seeing the pink-haired, softer version of her broke something inside of him.   
  
Moka stopped sucking the thick cock as she realized that Tsukune had walked in, her soft lips inches from the tip and a soft blush on her cheeks. “Hey, Tsukune! How are you? Inner wanted me to meet her new boyfriend, Kyo. And… Well, he has quite the really big penis.~” Her soft tongue lashed and circled around the cock, her sweet and loving nature never fading. “It’s so big and he’s so sweet… Such a good kisser and he tastes so good… I love it.~” The y0ung vampire didn’t hesitate to go back to sucking on the massive cock, not paying attention to what her loving boyfriend was saying to try and convince her to stop. Of course, the pink-haired girl slobbered all over the thick shaft before popping her lips off of it and shaking her head. “I can’t help it! Don’t be so mean to Kyo, Tsukune. I just really like his big, fat penis. Besides… he really is a sweet guy… With a huge and tasty penis.~” The young woman pushed forward and swallowed the impressive dick, gasping happily as cum splashed into her mouth. However, she barely blinked as she swallowed it without a single complaint or movement, continuing to bob her head as she just kept sucking away like it was her job.

  
  


After another moment, the pink-haired girl lifted her head from the massive cock and gently ground her cheek against her it. “I’m going to be staying over the night, Tsukune.~” Her tongue darted out of her mouth and dragged around the tip of the cock, smiling at her loving Tsukune for a moment. “Kyo offered to let me sleep in his bed with him. Isn’t that just sweet?~” The young girl looked up into the bully’s eyes and lifted her head, flashing some cleavage as a soft cooing sound left her. After a moment of making sure that her lover got a good view of her chest, she lowered her head back down to the cock, waving her hand to dismiss any concern in the room. “Please don’t worry, Tsukune! Kyo will be here to keep me company, along with his big penis.~” A soft giggle suddenly left her as she turned to look at her boyfriend with pity. “I’m sorry, Tsukune. I’d join your bed but your… Tiny penis probably wouldn’t offer me much comfort. But thank you for being such a good boyfriend!~”

 

The pink-haired girl felt the cock throb against her face, her eyes having an incredibly affectionate look toward the dick she was slowly falling in love with. A deep blush and a soft and sweet smile on her face, making her boyfriend, Tsukune, nervous about what she was doing. Slowly, she raised her head up and grabbed the dick with her hand, stroking it as she sounded flustered toward Kyo like she had a crush.   
  
“Y-You… You know that K-Kyo beats me up for… F-for fun, right…? He’s a bully…” Tsukune finally spoke up, trying to point out why she shouldn’t want to be with him.   
  
However, the young girl paused, her hand stopping as a soft gasp left her lips, her soft eyes developing a dreamy look as her blush only got worse. “W-Wow… Does he really? That’s incredible!~” The pink-haired girl started quickly stroking the cock faster than before, her grip getting tighter as her boyfriend realized she had the same desires as Inner Moka but only girlier and more lovey-dovey, making it that much worse. Moving her hand as quickly as she could, the young girl cooed and licked her lips as the cock throbbed in her hand. “It would be so cool if you beat my Tsukune up in front of me! I’d love it so much, I just can’t wait!~” Dragging her tongue around the head of the thick shaft, the young vampire’s loving look only got more affectionate. “D-Do you like me, K-Kyo…?”   
  
It was always a treat to have one of the two versions of the most beautiful girl in the school nervous around you, but Kyo only smiled as he grunted and looked down at her face. “I’m going to cum, Moka.~”   
  
The young girl gasped happily as cum splashed against her face and outfit, even going as far as to land across the floor and make a mess. An excited and impressed whine left her as she looked at the massive load that filled the room, licking her lips at the sight. “You made such a mess! I love it! But don’t worry about it, Tsukune will clean it up, right, sweetheart?~” The pink-haired vampire looked over toward her boyfriend, watching the look of horror on his face. “And don’t keep us waiting, okay?” Looking smitten with Kyo, the young woman continued stroking the cock with a passionate look before she spoke up. “W-Would you hit Tsukune for me…? Please? I’d love to see it!~” She could hear him whimper and swallow in fear as her tongue traveled around her soft lips, turning to look at her scared boyfriend. “It would be so cool to see you do that for me.”   
  
“I’d be happy to. But I need you to ask for it better than that.~” Kyo watched a deep blush spread across the young vampire’s cheeks, bringing a bright smile on his own.

 

With the deep blush on her face, the pink-haired girl got off the sofa and turned around, raising her ass into the air and shaking it from side to side. Her skirt moved and flipped as she popped her hips, her pink pair of panties being flashed for him over and over again. “Will you please hit my boyfriend for me? For fun! I want to see you hit him. Please?!~” Moka sounded excited and needy like she wanted a date with Kyo, rather than to watch him assault her boyfriend. The noble vampire watched as her new lover immediately got up off the couch and punched her boyfriend in the face, a happy and excited gasp leaving her as she watched Kyo forced Tsukune to the floor.   
  
A very clear blush was on Moka’s face as she watched Kyo pummel her boyfriend into the floor, gasping and squirming at each and every hit as her hips bounce from side to side. She constantly wiggled her ass as she watched, suddenly realizing that this was happening for her and not just because the bully felt like it. “Yes! Harder! Hit him harder, Kyo baby!~” Continuing to shake her ass in excitement, her panties flashing, the pink-haired girl seemed more like a twisted cheerleader than a loving girlfriend. “Keep going! Don’t stop!~” Moka licked her lips and bounced in place as she watched her lover beat her boyfriend just for her, a dreamy and loving gaze in her eyes.

  
  


All Tsukune could through the beatings was his girlfriend blushing like a girl with a rapidly growing crush as she cheered his bully on, loud whines and whimpers leaving him with each hit. It didn’t take long at all before the brown-haired young man blacked out, the sound of Moka giggling and fawning over Kyo filling his mind.   
  
Moka’s cheerful and bubbly nature was clear as day as she wiggled in place in excitement, loving and being tainted by getting what she wanted out of her second boyfriend. The pink-haired girl swayed her hips as she made her way to Kyo, gently grabbing his wrist and looking at the first that finally knocked Tsukune out, a soft and excited smile on her face. “W-Wow… You did that just for me…?” The young and cheery vampire licked her lips as she made no attempt to help out her precious human boyfriend. “You’re so sweet for doing this, Kyo.~”

 

After about an hour of being blacked out, Tsukune finally woke up to the sound of giggling and affectionate kissing. It took a moment, but the young man realized he was still in his room. His roommate had his pink-haired girlfriend on her stomach on his own bed, her pantyclad rear end wrapped around his massive member.   
  
Moka was still dressed in her school uniform, keeping her head bent back to lay kiss after kiss on Kyo’s lips as he held her pinned down to the bed. Holding tightly to her boyfriend’s pillow, the pink-haired girl noticed that Tsukune was awake, a smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks. “Oh, you’re finally awake, Tsukune! Isn’t it fantastic that Kyo beat you senseless?~” The young girl’s voice was infatuated and happy, her lips suddenly caught in another kiss.   
  
“I can’t believe you’ve been dumb enough to not take this pussy once! Not only did I steal that silver-haired bitch from you, I’m taking a much cuter package from you as well!” Kyo continued to pump his hips back and forth against the pink-haired girl’s ass, fucking her cheeks like there was no tomorrow while on top of Tsukune’s bed.

 

It was easy for Tsukune to notice the bright blush on his girlfriend’s cheeks from his bully’s words. “P-Please… Don’t take her from me… I-”   
  
“Oh, shut the fuck up, you little bitch. She’ll still be your girlfriend, but she’s going to be my little cumdump. And maybe the rest of those bitches that follow you around.” Kyo looked down at Moka with a smile, relishing in the blush and happy look on her face.   
  
“A-Are you really going to… T-Take my virginity…?” The pink-haired girl kept her eyes locked on the bully’s, a gasp leaving her as he nodded to her question. Moka shared yet another passionate kiss with her boyfriend’s bully, listening to Tsukune starting to cry just as Kyo pushed his shaft against her wet cunt. “Tsukune, don’t worry… I’m still your girlfriend, but I love my Kyo baby. I want this.~” However, the young vampire cooed quietly and bit into her pillow as she felt the shaft slowly push inside of her. “I promise, Tsukune… It’s so big and filling… I can feel it trying to split me apart.~” The young girl squealed in joy as her bully lover sank inch after inch into her pussy, filling her and shredding through her virginity in a matter of moments.

 

Moka squeezed the pillow tightly while Tsukune watched her pussy be completely stuffed with a giant cock, quietly cooing as if having her virginity stolen, technically a second time, is the best thing in the world to happen to her. However, her lips are quickly captured in a deep and passionate kiss as Kyo’s shaft reached all the way into her womb, the bully reaching balls deep into her. “Oh my god, Kyo baby! You’re so big and it feels so good!~” The pink-haired girl writhed in place against the pillow as the cock just sat inside of her, her body getting used to the feeling of being stuffed full.

 

“Thanks for the pussy, Tsukune. I didn’t think it’d feel this tight and perfect, especially compared to that other version of this bitch.~” Kyo chuckled as he watched Moka bite into her pillow, her pantyclad ass cheeks jiggling as he finally thrusted into her. “And look at her. She’s being such a good girl, taking a dick like this with no problem on her first try.~”   
  
Hearing that only caused Moka to blush and shudder in place as she held tightly to the soft pillow, everything feeling so good and perfect with Kyo. The pink-haired girl’s tight pussy only squeezed around the thick shaft as it pounded against her womb, her loving bully beginning to actually fuck her on her stomach. She was pinned down onto the bed as the bully grunted like an animal, causing her to squeeze the squeak into the pillow as her body shifted along the bed with each thrust. The bed shook and creaked as her new lover just used her body like a toy, plundering her cunt without any care or remorse. Looking over to Tsukune, the young vampire opened her mouth to try and speak, a blush on her face as quiet and blissful moans left her. “P-Please leave, T-Tsukune… I-I don’t want you here!~”

 

“Yeah, just get out of here. Fuck off, Tsukune.”   
  
The young girl felt her heart flutter and skip a beat as she closed her eyes, squeezing tightly to her pillow as the pleasure began to build immensely. “Thank you for being my sweet Kyo baby’s punching bag. That was so nice of you to do, but I... I want to spend some time alone with him.”   
  
“You can have your bitch back when I’m done with her, alright, Tsukune?”

 

Tsukune nodded just as the tears started to fall down his cheeks, turning to go out of the room. “O-Okay…”   
  
Moka could hear her boyfriend crying as he walked out of the room, a smile on her face as she turned her head to look at Kyo. “Did you see that? He was crying like a little bitch.~” A loud and excited gasp left her when that only encouraged the young bully to pump faster into her, causing her to squeeze tighter against the pillow. Hearing the young man brag, the vampire only bit into the pillow once again, leaving teeth marks all over it as the cock rammed into her and battered against her womb, making her quietly scream into the pillow. With her body shuddering and her mind clouding over with lust and desire, the pink-haired girl leaned her head back for another kiss, happily getting it and letting her tongue dance with her new lover’s for a moment before pulling away ever so slightly. “Can you keep a secret from my Tsukune?”   
  
The bully nodded as he continued to pound away into his cocksleeve, a smile on his face as curiosity took over. “What is it?”   
  
“I-I want to be y-your girlfriend… A-And your cum… Your cumdump…” The couple got more and more intense as time passed, causing Moka to squeal into the pillow before panting, her body heating up and loving the feeling of ecstasy and bliss traveling through her.   
  
“Don’t worry. You’re already my girlfriend. And one of my cumdumps.~”   
  
Moka’s eyes roll into the back of her head after hearing that, her body tensing and shuddering in bliss, their fucking shifting to full-on mating. She was stolen by her boyfriend’s bully, and she loved every second of it. In the back of her mind, she wanted to apologize to Tsukune for being taken like this, but the young vampire was filled with happiness and joy that this was happening. Yet, she could hear her better boyfriend comment on how tight she was, like she was just a toy for him to fuck. However, before she could say anything or process what she heard, her bully lover slammed violently into her, causing her plump rear end to jiggle with each thrust.

 

Slowly losing her mind to the pleasure, the pink-haired girl started to pant heavily and squeeze tightly to the pillow. “I-I’m gonna cum, Kyo baby… I’m cumming on your big penis!~” Biting into the pillow again, trying to do anything but lose her mind, Moka squealed as her pussy clamped down tightly around the massive member while it pounded into her. Screaming into the pillow with her face a soft tint of red, the young girl’s orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to shake and shudder in bliss. Of course, the feeling of Kyo’s shaft pounding into her never faded, causing her mind to cloud over faster and her body to feel that much better.

 

Capturing the pink-haired girl’s lips in another heated and passionate kiss, Kyo gently bit her neck. “I want you pregnant, Moka. Now!~”

 

The young vampire’s eyes went wide as her blush flared even darker, a loud gasp leaving her as her womb was suddenly flooded with hot cum. Her tongue explored her lover’s mouth as her eyes rolled back, everything spiking blissfully inside of her. All Moka could muster was an obedient and loving sound of agreement as her inner walls were painted white with his seed, completely and utterly tainting and taming her. “H-Happily, Kyo baby…”

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sitting in their room together, Mizore and Kurumu were chatting about Tsukune as usual, only they stopped for a moment as Kurumu looked out of their window to see Moka walking around the courtyard with Kyo. “Is that… Moka with Tsukune’s bully? What was his name again?”   
  
Mizore tilted her head to the side, the usual girl actually seeming interested in the news of her potential love’s bully. “I think his name was Kyo…”   
  
Kurumu turned around from the window and saw the look of excitement on her usual uncaring face. “Alright, you little minx. What are you planning?~” The blue-haired succubus watched as her friend and roommate spread her legs to flash her panties, a soft smile on her face.

 

“Kyo sounds like a big, mean bully. So.. Perhaps we should meet him?~” Mizore licked her lips and smiled over at her friend, the usually cold woman not hiding anything as she enjoyed the thought of getting to be with someone so big and strong.   
  
“Just the two of us, of course.~” Kurumu smirked and sat back down on her bed, keeping her eyes on Mizore. Deep down, she wondered just if Mizore and Moka cared about their precious Tsukune. “Who cares if his bully beats him up? Or has a big, f-fat bulge? A-And… Could pound us fucking senseless? I-I don’t…” The succubus shuddered in place as her tongue dragged along her lips, her tail swishing behind her in the air.

 

Mizore glanced over to the window and got off her bed, swaying her pale and plump rear end before leaning against the window sill. Her eyes locked on the bully that was walking with their friend seeing him grab the pink-haired girl’s ass as they walked together, toying with her lollipop for a moment. “I heard he broke our Tsukune’s arm for fun.”   
  
Immediately, the blue-haired succubus jumped up from the bed, a deep blush on her cheeks as she walked toward her cold friend. “S-So what? He’s just a jerk, isn’t he?” The succubus’ tail wrapped around her waist as her eyes suddenly met Mizore’s, watching the purple-haired girl’s tongue drag along her lips.   
  
“I’m going to make babies with him, Kurumu.” Mizore’s words were cold and soft and crystal clear, reaching up for her lollipop and pulling it out of her mouth. “As many as I can.”   
  
The young succubus looked out the window, wanting to find a reason to convince Mizore and herself otherwise. Unfortunately, all she saw was Kyo smacking their friend’s ass as hard as he could, causing Kurumu to shudder and look faintly interested in him. “I guess we could meet that big… bad bully… At least once. Just because Moka likes him!” The blue-haired girl made her way toward the door, unwrapping her tail from her waist and opening the door as she waited for her roommate. “Well, are you coming, Mizore? Or do you plan to wait until the school freezes over?”

 

The purple-haired girl’s eyes went wide at the question, turning from the window to head toward the door as she licked her lollipop once again. Keeping quiet for a moment, Mizore crunched her teeth down onto it and walked past Kurumu. “Let’s go meet Moka’s new boyfriend, Kurumu. And see if we can make him ours as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo takes even more time to be with Moka, beating Tsukune in the process.

Sitting down on the floor in the middle of the room, a heavy and defeated sigh left Tsukune’s lips as he worked on enough homework for three people. One set for him and a set for both Inner Moka and Kyo, who were happily sitting on top of his bed, making out with one another without any shame or care that he was in the room. He wanted to ask if they could be any quieter, if they could stop, or even if he could just leave and get away from all of this. But, the young human immediately fell quiet when he heard a soft but happy moan escape the silver-haired girl’s lips.

 

“God, your lips feel so good against my skin, Kyo… It’s almost like they were made to kiss my body.~” With her arms wrapped around the bully’s neck, Inner Moka smiled and pulled his head closer to her chest, gasping quietly at the feeling of his hands slipping underneath her top. She could feel his warm touch moving slowly until he reached her bare breasts, her smile turning into a cocky and seductive smirk as she stared into her lover’s eyes. “You really love my breasts, don’t you? Or maybe you just love me.”   
  
“I wouldn’t say I love you, but maybe just the way it feels to fuck you.~” The young bully’s voice came out calm and smooth, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of the vampire’s bountiful chest as he looked up into her eyes. “I love beating Tsukune too, that’s for-” Kyo immediately fell quiet when Inner Moka’s lips caught his own, knowing that the thought of having her boyfriend beaten had really started getting to her since the two started their not so secret or subtle relationship. The young man had her wrapped around his fingers and it was easy to tell when he pushed his tongue past her lips and all she did was moan in acceptance, letting him explore her mouth like he owned it. However, when another sigh left Tsukune’s lips, the lovebirds broke their kiss and simply glared down at him. “Got a problem, loser? Don’t tell me you’re jealous that I can fuck your girlfriend in front of you without anyone caring.~”   
  
“O-Of course not… I just… How am I supposed to get this homework done when the two of you are so loud?” The human didn’t know what he was more afraid of, his cold-hearted girlfriend being pissed off about him talking back to her lover, or the fact that Kyo was more than willing to just break his limbs because Inner Moka asked him to. But, one thing was for sure, the moment he turned his head to look at them, it was no surprise that their lips were already locked in yet another kiss. Sitting in silence, Tsukune rolled his eyes before turning his head to go back to doing their homework, groaning in slight annoyance when a foot suddenly touched the side of his head.   
  
“Don’t be like that, Tsukune. As my boyfriend, shouldn’t you be happy that I’ve got someone so perfect to be with? Or am I going to lose even more respect for you when you tell me that you dislike the fact that I’m finally happy with someone?” Inner Moka’s voice was calm and cold as always as she sat on the edge of the bed, using her foot to knock her boyfriend over as she slowly and methodically unbuttoned her school uniform until her large, full breasts practically spilled out of her clothing. She didn’t waste a moment before cupping them in her hands and turning her head to look at the bully sitting next to her, a soft giggle leaving her as she crawled back onto the bed and laid flat on her stomach. “I guess it doesn’t really matter… With a strong, virile, potent man like Kyo, I could have anyone I wanted as a boyfriend while he tends to my needs that they can’t possibly satisfy.~”

 

Kyo watched as the couple’s gazes quickly met, Tsukune’s full of shock and heartbreak while Inner Moka’s was just as calm as always, if not a little bit pompous right now. “Shut the fuck up, Moka. I didn’t tell you to strip so I could hear you bitch to your pathetic boyfriend. I wanted to feel those tits around my cock.” The bully immediately unzipped his pants and fished out his cock, not bothering to hide it from the young man on the other side of the room. In no more than a moment, a soft groan escaped the bully’s lips, the feeling of the silver-haired woman’s tongue swirling around his shaft being unexpected but welcome. “That’s more like it…. Certainly a good start.~”

 

The young woman didn’t bother to answer, popping her lips off of his shaft and sticking her tongue out of her mouth to purposefully drool onto his member. Inner Moka smirked as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and wrapped her large breasts around her bully lover’s member, shuddering at the feeling of something so warm and hard slipping inside of her soft and squishy cleavage. Gazing up at Kyo’s face, the silver-haired woman’s bright red eyes began to glow as she watched pleasure come to his face, enjoying the cocky smirk on his lips as they both knew that Tsukune was watching them. “Do you really think royalty like me would give it her all at the start? Don’t take me so lightly, Kyo.~” She quickly started moving her breasts up and down along every inch of her partner’s shaft, watching as it fully disappeared into her cleavage before popping back out of it.

 

He wasn’t sure if the two had forgotten about him or if he was just meant to sit and watch, but the fact that he was able to see Kyo’s impressive cock poking out of Inner Moka’s monumentous melons meant that they at least didn’t care. His jaw dropped as he watched his girlfriend’s head sink down low enough for her tongue to flick along the underside of his cock, causing the young human to shudder and look the other direction. This was not something that Tsukune wanted to hear, but the moment he put his pencil to the paper to finish up what he could of the homework for all three of them, he was able to hear his silver-haired vampire moaning out in pure bliss.

 

Inner Moka didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the head of Kyo’s shaft as her fingers sank just a little bit more into her soft breasts, bobbing her head only a few inches as her eyes began to flutter closed, the bright red glow in them fading for just a moment. Right here and now, her life wasn’t about belonging to Kyo or having herself get stolen from her boyfriend for a better man. It was instead about being able to taste more of the bully’s delicious cock while relaxing and treating someone like the shit she saw them as, a smile coming to her lips as she slowly removed them from his shaft once again. “Hey, Kyo, baby? Do you remember how you told me not to wear panties anymore since I don’t bother wearing a bra?~”   
  
“Yeah, what about it? Did you finally listen?”   
  
“Finally? Hmph. So rude.” The young vampire snapped her head to the side, purposefully looking away from him despite the fact that her breasts continued to move without breaking the rhythm she had set. “Of course I listened to you. I’m not wearing any, just like you wanted.” Reaching a hand back, a bright smile on her face, Inner Moka pulled on the hem of her skirt until it was up over the roundest part of her ass. She giggled as she felt it slide down her skin and expose even more of her plump rear end, her head slowly turning back and her gaze settling on Kyo’s face. “Happy now?~”

 

Kyo didn’t hesitate to reach forward and get a firm, powerful grip on the vampire’s soft ass meat, kneading and squeezing it in his hand while they stayed in place on the bed. “God damn, Tsukune. You really are missing out, buddy. Inner Moka has such a sweet and perfect ass.~” The young man playfully smacked the shapely ass cheek, earning a sharp but pleasant yelp from the young girl that was still tending to his shaft with her breasts. “It really is quite a shame that you aren’t worthy enough to play with it like I am. I mean, you’re her boyfriend! But maybe it’s because you’re just a lowly human.~”   
  
“Lowly… human…?” Tsukune’s eyes immediately drifted to the floor as he listened to what Kyo said, his pencil stopping as he felt his heart break just a little bit. “Then… Why is she dating me…?”   
  
“Because I need someone to do my homework.” Inner Moka’s voice coldly broke the room into silence, a smile on her face as her tongue began to swirl around her partner’s shaft once again, coiling around it as she stared directly into Tsukune’s eyes. “At first, I thought it would be nice to date a human. And the other side of me feels very fondly of you, even if she has submitted herself to someone far superior like I have. But, to me? You’re nothing, Tsukune. And that’s all you’ll ever be. Though, I’m not going to just throw you away. Part of me still loves you, after all.” Right at that moment, the silver-haired young woman could feel the thick member between her breasts twitch and throb like he was going to cum, a bright smile coming to her lips as a result. “Do you want to beat Tsukune after you cum, Bully? Or would you rather-”   
  


Kyo laughed as he listened to Inner Moka gasp, thrusting his hips against her breasts and cumming all over her face. Rope after rope of cum splattered along the vampire’s features, leaving her a smiling mess covered in thick, potent cum. However, it made him smile to watch her sit still long enough for some of his seed to drip down off of her chin and onto the top of her breasts, his cock having failed to coat that part of her like usual. Of course, that didn’t stop him from sitting back and watching his vampiric lover drag her tongue along her lips to catch as much of his spunk as she possibly could. “Does it taste that good to you, Moka? I didn’t think both sides of you would be such a slut like this. But maybe I just happened to pick a special type of freak.~”

 

Tsukune watched as his silver-haired girlfriend hastily lapped up what she could of his roommate’s seed, gasping when he saw her use her hands to wipe up as much as she could. “M-Moka…” His voice fell flat when he watched her suck her fingers clean, treating them like they were a cum-coated cock while avoiding the small amount of cum that was on the top of her breasts. “Please tell me you’re done…”   
  
“For now, Tsukune. She’s going to beat you next, anyway.~”   
  
The silver-haired young woman’s eyes widened in both shock and excitement as she turned her head to look over at the bully that was wiping his meat onto her chest, unsure if she had heard him properly. “Hold on… You want me to beat my boyfriend in front of you?”   
  
“Is that a problem?”   
  
“Of course not!~” Inner Moka quickly and eagerly hopped off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud before watching Tsukune start to crawl toward the door, her exposed and cum-covered breasts bouncing from the sudden movement. “Don’t make this hard for yourself, Tsukune. It’s going to hurt either way, just get the pain out of the way so you can watch my sweet Kyo fuck me.~” The red-eyed young woman playfully dragged her tongue along her lips and smiled as she took a step closer to the human boy, watching him get up off the floor but still move toward the closed door.

 

Tsukune’s jaw dropped as he listened to Inner Moka speak, finally making it to the door but unfortunately having his back pressed against it and being unable to open it. His eyes went wide as he watched her raise her hand in the air, her red eyes glowing the color of blood before her hand came falling back down toward his face. Before he knew it, the young human found himself on the floor with the loud sound reminiscent of thunder ringing in his ears and probably through the room around him. However, as he tried to move his hands to push himself up, he quickly found himself unable to move or even speak. The young man was just lying there on the floor, motionless and unable to say or do anything as he could see his girlfriend stepping over him, her bare foot only inches from his eyes.   
  
“Damn… I didn’t know you could slap someone so hard…. I didn’t even get to see him fall to the floor, he was just… There!” Kyo sounded more and more excited by the second as he watched his vampire lover step into the closet inside of the room, reaching in and pulling out some white lingerie that appeared to be tailor made for her breasts and her curves. The young bully quickly whistled as he grabbed his hard cock, slowly stroking it. “When did you get that in here?”   
  
“When I bought it to wear for you.” The silver-haired young woman chuckled to herself as she laid it down across the bed, showing off the entire design against the black sheets that her bully lover was sitting on. Though, Inner Moka was quick to continue unbuttoning her uniform top, letting it drop to the floor on top of Tsukune’s back before bending over and doing the same for her skirt. A twisted smile came to her lips as she looked over her shoulder at her human boyfriend, trying to imagine how he felt as a deep, red, pulsing handprint was on his cheek. “I hope that hurt, Tsukune. It was meant to, after all.~” Inner Moka finally reached back for the lingerie that she had bought in secret, the smile remaining on her lips as she put it on, cupping her breasts through the fabric and humming to herself.   
  
“What? No show? No dancing to tease me?”   
  
Her red eyes glared up at the bully that looked down at her, quickly standing up straight and looking him in the eyes. “Sorry.~” However, a sharp and ecstatic gasp left her when she felt Kyo’s foot suddenly press against her stomach, finding herself on the floor a moment later before she was even able to properly pull her garter belts up her body. The silver-haired young woman shuddered as she looked up at the young man, gasping in bliss when his foot moved from her stomach to her face, pushing her even further against the ground and grinding her into place. A low but happy moan left her lips as her eyes fluttered closed, though not a word left her as he stood over her, a clearly bothered look in his eyes.   
  
“You should know better by now, Moka. How long has it been since I broke you and your bitch of another half in? How long has it been since you first cheated on Tsukune with me? You should know just what I want from you…” Kyo continued to rub his foot against his lover’s face, turning his head to Tsukune and watching as tears filled the human’s eyes. “Both of you are pathetic. Though, only one of you is worth anything. And that’s only because you have massive tits.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Master! Please, fuck me and forgive me! Punish me by forcing your cock inside of me and fucking me as I scream for mercy!~” Inner Moka’s pleading echoed through the room as the pleasurable pain of having the bully’s foot against her face radiated through her body. She wanted more, loving this side of Kyo and never getting enough of it. Being a vampire, the young woman learned to love the fact that she would always recover from whatever her and the young bully would do, no matter how painful or extreme it was. But the fact that he had grown to enjoy showing his dominance over her in ways like this always caused her cunt to ache with need, especially when he talked down to her. “Please forgive me, Master! Make me earn your forgiveness by…”   
  
Tsukune closed his eyes as he tried to tune out his girlfriend’s cries of bliss, having grown accustomed to his bully fucking both Inner Moka and Outer Moka shortly after their affair started, but having to hear her beg to get fucked by the man that tortured him daily only pushed things to a new level that he didn’t know how to live with. Though, the young human knew he wouldn’t ever be able to leave Moka, loving her through the pain of her eagerly cheating on him day in and day out. However, a powerful pain suddenly forced its way through the young man’s body, Kyo having kicked him in the gut, making him cough over and over again, almost retching onto the carpet and into Inner Moka’s silver hair.   
  
Getting down onto the floor beside Inner Moka, Kyo quickly turned her around so she was facing Tsukune, watching as their eyes locked for a moment and he lifted the young woman’s hips up but kept her face on the ground. “Since you keep begging for it, what kind of Master would I be if I didn’t give you what you wanted. But, I’ll give you a special treat. You get to watch your little shit of a boyfriend cry as I fuck you.~” Keeping his hands firmly on both of the silver-haired woman’s hips, the bully slammed his hips forward, forcing every inch of his thick cock inside of the young vampire’s quivering pussy. Though, he was quick to look down and see Tsukune’s eyes filling with tears once again, a smile coming to his lips as he smacked the red-eyed woman’s plump ass cheek.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!~” Despite staring directly into her boyfriend’s eyes, Inner Moka had no qualms about giving herself completely to Kyo, loving the way his hips slammed into her with each and every thrust that he made. Even as her eyes began to cross from the pleasure of being filled with cock combining with the leftover bliss of having been put in her place beside her pathetic boyfriend with Kyo’s foot, the young woman was loving every second of what was happening to her. “Please forgive me, Master Kyo! I’ll even let you fuck the weak other version of me if it’ll make you happy! She doesn’t deserve such a virile and potent cock, but I’ll do whatever you want of me!~”   
  
“I want you to quit shouting and just moan like the cumdump you are!”

 

Tsukune watched with tears streaming down his face toward the floor as his girlfriend was fucked silly by the man he hated, knowing that she was enjoying this far more than words could possibly describe. It was easy to see when her eyes were only inches away from his own, her hot and heavy breaths hitting his face as she panted and moaned for him. Of course, the young human was easily able to hear the sound of her ass being slapped over and over again, the sound alternating with the heavy  _ thwap _ that came with Kyo’s thrusts. Even when he closed his eyes, trying to block everything out and just lay peacefully on the floor, the young man could see nothing but his girlfriend’s face twisted in pure ecstasy from being fucked. It didn’t help that her tongue suddenly rolled out of her mouth and he was able to feel it touch his nose each and every time his bully hammered into the young woman’s cunt, pushing her forward just a small bit on the floor before pulling her back.

 

This was absolute heaven for Inner Moka, a bright and lustful smile on her face as her nipples scraped across the carpet, even if it was only an inch or two each time. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the pleasure quickly started getting to her, causing her to do nothing but moan as she listened to her Master’s order to shut up and moan. It always felt wonderful to be filled with Kyo’s cock, or even to take matters into her own hands and please him because she wanted to when she was bored, but it was on a whole other level when he got upset with her and simply used her body like a toy. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, the young woman’s moans only grew muffled, but the feeling of being spanked over and over again caused sharp and happy yelps to leave her as well. Of course, it only got better when she could feel some heat radiating from her rear end, meaning that her fair skin was quickly turning red from being hit again and again.

 

On the other hand, Kyo could feel Inner Moka’s vaginal walls squeezing tightly around his shaft, causing him to moan quietly from it. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, the feeling and knowledge that the silver-haired young woman would just let loose and crumble and give in any time he got forceful with her only made him happier that he had stolen her from Tsukune so easily. However, when the vampire’s inner walls clenched down tighter around him, he knew that he pushed her into an orgasm, even though she was keeping herself quiet as she was fucked into the floor. “Does it feel that good, Moka? Being fucked in front of your boyfriend like this while he cries? Or maybe it just feels good to have the cock you love so much inside of you like this.~” Of course, it didn’t quite matter to him as he slammed his hips into her, unloading rope after rope of his thick, potent, and hot cum into her fertile womb.

 

Tsukune flinched and shuddered in place as he heard his girlfriend almost wail in pure pleasure from being filled with Kyo’s spunk, something he thought he was used to hearing by now. Though, it hurt and broke his heart each and every time he heard it, it didn’t stop him from enjoying the sounds of her moans just a little bit more and more when he heard it. They were always so sweet and almost melodic that the young and broken human couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even when he was crying as he watched her get fucked in front of him like this.

 

However, Inner Moka gasped when she felt her Master’s hand on the back of her head, reality seeming to click back into place when she was shoved toward the bed. On simple reaction, the young woman lifted herself onto the bed, using the momentum from being pushed to roll over until she was on her back and her head hung off the side of the bed. “I… Actually lost myself for a moment, there…” A soft huff left her as she crossed her arms underneath her chest, her bright red eyes drifting right to Kyo’s cum-covered shaft, the feeling of his seed still inside of her bringing a soft smile to her lips. “Would you like to fuck my throat so I can clean your cock, Master? You’ve made such a mess of my pussy, it seems only fair that I clean your cock with my mouth, doesn’t it?~” There was a bit of a cocky tone in her voice as she dragged her tongue along her lips, watching as the man that appeared to be upside down to her stepped closer to her. “That’s more like it, Master. I just knew that you’d want to-”

 

The young man didn’t give his lover a chance to say anything as he grabbed either side of her head and jammed his cock straight past her lips and into her throat, groaning in satisfaction at the feeling of her tongue gliding along his shaft. Leaning his head back, Kyo started to immediately thrust his hips into Inner Moka’s throat, one hand slowly wrapping around the young woman’s neck as his other moved up her body toward her white lingerie that she had bought him, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “You know, Moka, you weren’t supposed to own any underwear anymore. Even if it’s sexy lingerie like this.~” Dragging his tongue along his lips, the young bully dug his nails into the fabric of the vampire’s clothing and tore it straight down the middle, earning a sharp and lustful gasp from the silver-haired student. “I guess if you keep wanting to show off for me, you’ll have to keep buying more. Maybe even steal a bit of cash from Tsukune here. Being such a loving and pathetic boyfriend, he might just give you all you could want.~”   
  


The young human groaned as he remained on the floor, unable to say or do anything while still being paralyzed from his girlfriend’s hard slap. Of course, he could still hear what his own roommate was saying, knowing that he would indeed give both versions of his slowly breaking girlfriend every cent that he had if it meant making her happy and proud of him. Though, the young man did wince a small bit when he could hear Inner Moka letting out a muffled but extremely happy scream around Kyo’s cock, his vision just barely able to see that his bully was pinching and twisting his girlfriend’s nipples as he fucked her throat. “P-Please… D-Don’t be so rough…”   
  
Hearing her boyfriend say that, Inner Moka shook her head as hard and as fast as she could, wanting Kyo to be rough with her as he continued to hammer away into the back of her throat. Even as she could feel her neck bulging out and the air in her lungs seeping away while his hand stayed wrapped around her throat, the vampire couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat when her lover slapped her cheek. Then he did it again. And again. And again. Each and every time, the red-eyed young woman would moan out in pure bliss around the massive member, tears forming in her eyes as a result. It just hurt far too good for her to be able to want to stop, especially when Kyo moved from pinching her nipples to choking and slapping her at the same time.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukune. My bitch here clearly loves the pain.~” Slapping the girl one final time, making sure it was hard enough to sound like a pop and leave a harsh red mark on her cheek, the young man went back to choking her with a smile on his lips. Thrusting his hips back and forth inside of her, nothing was stopping Kyo from getting what he wanted from her, groaning as he could feel her tongue doing it’s best to swirl around his shaft and please him without just sitting there. Though, he didn’t have a problem with her just lying there, completely still as he fucked her, finding her body hot enough to fuck even without her personality thrown into the mix. “You know what, Bitch Boy? I wonder if she’d enjoy getting knocked up by someone like me.~”

 

That was all it took for the young woman to smile around the hard shaft that forced its way into her throat over and over again, the thought of being knocked up and having an heir to all of the power that she wielded. It hadn’t crossed her mind that Kyo would make a good mate, not having cared one bit about if he could impregnate her, but now that the thought was in her mind, Inner Moka couldn’t help but giggle at the prospect. However, her giggling quickly stopped when the air from her lungs had finally run out, leaving her with nothing but the scent and taste of her partner’s cock to keep her conscious.

 

Tsukune watched as Kyo pulled his cock out of Inner Moka’s throat, listening to the terrified gasps that left the young vampire as he laid there on the floor, feeling finally starting to come back to his body. It wasn’t nearly enough to get back up off the floor, but it was enough to allow him to turn his head. Unfortunately, that now meant he was able to see his silver-haired girlfriend lapping at the air like a hungry and needy pet for her favorite tasting treat. “Moka….” It simply hurt to see her like this, but he knew there was absolutely nothing that he would be able to do to help or stop this. He was far too weak.

 

On the other hand, his bully didn’t care one way or the other just how things were going to go, a smile on his face as he shoved each and every inch of his thick shaft back into her throat. In no time at all, Kyo came down Inner Moka’s throat, filling her stomach with his seed while keeping his hands on her head to keep her from moving too much. Though, that didn’t stop him from thrusting into her, making sure his thick, potent, and delicious spunk would wind up on his lover’s tongue. The young man didn’t hesitate to pull his member back out of the girl’s mouth, loving the way her lips popped out of it before resting his saliva-coated member on her face. “Well, Moka? You loved that, didn’t you? You love everything this cock does to you.~”

 

Inner Moka didn’t answer, far too busy swallowing down the thick and full load of semen that was just dumped into her throat, moaning quietly when Kyo slapped her face a few times with his shaft. Unfortunately, unlike all of the other times he had hit her skin in one way or another, no mark was left behind, the red glow from him slapping her still bright on her cheek. Though, the silver-haired girl found herself being thrown back onto the floor in front of her boyfriend’s view, a lustful smile on her face when she felt her lover’s hands on her rear end again. “D-Does Master want to fuck me again so my shitty boyfriend can watch? You’re such a pervert.~”

 

Tsukune listened to the loving and almost unnaturally happy giggle that left the usually stoic woman, wondering if she was getting fucked hard enough and thoroughly enough to push her toward an idiotic and orgasm-filled stupor. “Moka... What happened to you? Have you always been like this…?” The young human didn’t know how to feel when the girl’s red eyes glowed even brighter and her tongue stuck out just enough to drag along his cheek, gasping when she spit on him instead. “I thought you loved me…”

  
“Let me tell you something, Tsukune. Every woman, no matter her height or bust or attitude is a slut deep down. Show them enough attention and give them a good enough time and they’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand like you’re their fucking god. And this little vampire slut is only a few good orgasms away from showing that side of herself, if she hasn’t shown it already.” Kyo smirked as he placed his hands on Moka’s back, slowly pushing her toward the floor until she was laying flat on her stomach with her breasts squishing against the carpet. “I mean, look at her. All I’ve done is fuck her a few times every day and she’s already crumbling. She even bought something she wanted me to see and slapped you because I told her to. I want you to think about that and tell me who she loves more out of the two of us.~”   
  
The room fell silent other than Inner Moka’s heavy pants as the two males looked at each other, one having a cocky gaze in his while the other was almost completely heartbroken and shattered on the inside. Both of them knew he was right, and it didn’t help that the usually stoic and pompous vampire was on the floor, following and obeying Kyo’s every order like some kind of trained animal. However, the silver-haired girl was the one to break the silence between everyone, lifting her head just a little bit as the glow in her eyes faded away but the handprint on her face stayed bright.   
  
“It’s okay, Tsukune… Just because you’ll never be able to please me doesn’t mean you can’t be a good boyfriend. I need someone who’ll love me and be there to do what I tell them to. And you fit the perfect bill to be my little bitch.~” Inner Moka chuckled coldly as she watched the tears immediately started streaming from the young human’s eyes, closing her own and gasping when she felt Kyo’s still rock hard cock slip into her tight cunt again. Gritting her teeth, the vampire hissed in pleasure through them as she clenched onto the carpet. “Oh yes! God, you’re so big, Baby!~”

 

Tsukune knew that this was it, that he was now solidified in his position as a bitch’s bitch, watching as his girlfriend’s face contorted in pleasure and he was left to just sit there. The pain from the slap still radiated through his body and prevented him from trying to move, not that he would anyway, his heart too far gone to want to do anything as the color and brightness quickly faded from his eyes. “Moka…” A heavy and depressed sigh left the young man as he laid there on the floor of his own bedroom, watching as his bully ruined the love of his life’s pussy yet again.

 

“Don’t worry, Tsukune! I’ll be sure to knock up this worthless vampire cunt for you! I mean, you’ve never going to be able to fuck her, or even have her touch your cock. So, someone has to do it.~” Kyo smirked and licked his lips as he placed his hands on either side of Inner Moka’s head, slamming his hips against her plump rear end and loving the way it jiggled against his lap each time he did. “Isn’t that right, Moka? Doesn’t your worthless cunt deserve to be full of seed and knocked up every chance you get? Like a goddamn breeding bitch.~”

 

The silver-haired girl gasped as she went to say something, her long hair being yanked suddenly before her body tensed up, her inner walls tightening around the hard shaft that was buried inside of her. However, she quickly groaned and gasped again when she was flipped over onto her back, her gaze meeting Kyo’s as he hooked his elbows under her knees. “M-Master…? What are you going to do once I’m pregnant?” She didn’t exactly care about the answer, but the thought riddled her mind for the moment while she wasn’t being fucked, everything else seemingly turning off for the moment.   
  
“Who knows? I might leave your fat ass for someone hotter. I might stick around and make Tsukune over here raise the kid. I don’t know and I don’t care. You’re just a slut meant to be bred until she can’t walk anymore!” Slamming his hips forward, Kyo relished in the loud and blissful scream that left Inner Moka’s lips, a smile on his face as he looked down at her face, watching her eyes cross a little bit more with each and every thrust he made into her. “Though, I don’t think it matters what I do, because you’re nothing but a slut looking for a good fuck anyway.~”

 

Tsukune had no choice but to either watch or close his eyes as his bully’s hand slowly wrapped around Inner Moka’s throat, her head lifting up ever so slightly as he inched his way up her neck and toward her jaw. Though, he didn’t say a word as he could hear the quiet gagging sound that quickly and easily left the silver-haired girl’s lips, choosing to close his eyes instead of watching this continue any further.

 

On the other hand, Inner Moka felt like she was in heaven, her pussy and stomach both full of more cum than she knew what to do with. Yet, she was still being fucked into the ground in a mating press that she knew would guarantee getting pregnant, even if she hadn’t entertained the thought no more than a few days ago .”It feels so good, Love! Your cock feels so hot inside me!~” Tilting her head back far enough for it to touch the floor, the young woman couldn’t stop herself from gasping and moaning with each thrust that entered her tight and thoroughly fucked cunt, her body and mind a wreck from today’s session with Kyo. Though, she wouldn’t ever complain about something like that as she could feel herself approaching yet another climax, her back arching up from the floor and pushing her breasts flush against his chest. However, her moans quickly became muffled when her lips were suddenly caught in a heated and passionate kiss, Kyo clearly wanting to keep her quiet as the sound of skin slapping together could be heard echoing in the room.

 

Kyo knew that he had the young woman wrapped around his finger far faster than he expected it to happen, a bright and twisted smile on his face as he watched the defiance and cocky attitude quickly drain from Inner Moka’s gaze. “How’s it feel, Moka? Belonging to someone like me as a fucking pet? I bet a bitch like you couldn’t be happier.~” The young bully’s hand tightened around her neck, earning a strained gasp from her lips as he hammered away into her pussy, the tip of his shaft kissing her already filled womb with each and every thrust. Of course, it didn’t quite matter to him as he watched the color drain from her eyes as well, feeling her inner walls tighten down around his length like a vice. “I guess it feels pretty good, doesn’t it?~”

 

Inner Moka could do nothing more but feel the air inside of her leave her again, unable to breathe and keep it all. Though, she still smiled brightly as she felt her rear end be slammed into the ground again and again, the thick cock she loved so much molding her inner walls to his shape once again. The young woman didn’t know how long this had gone on, or just how long this was going to continue, but she could feel herself slowly slipping out of consciousness as her inner walls continued to tighten.   
  
Of course, Tsukune didn’t know this, his face buried in the carpet and his eyes closed to make sure he couldn’t see anything. It didn’t stop him from hearing the loud screeches of pleasure that would leave the young woman’s lips, but it stopped him from being able to watch as his bully slammed into his girlfriend’s tight cunt once again, both of them moaning in pure and utter bliss. The young human whined as he laid against the floor, not knowing what to do anymore but feeling like shit more and more by the second.   
  
“I hope you’re ready to be a mother, Moka! Because I’m going to cum in your slutty, worthless, meaningless vampire cunt!~”   
  
“Yes! Please! Please! Fill me even more with your seed! Impregnate me, breed me! Just give me your children and show me how much of a bitch I really am!~” Biting down on her lower lip, Inner Moka gasped when she got exactly what she wanted, an extremely powerful and intense orgasm tearing through her body and pushing her into the warm embrace of unconsciousness as cum, suddenly flooded her thoroughly filled cunt. Unfortunately, this left the silver-haired young woman unable to truly relish in and appreciate the fact that she had very little chance of not ending up pregnant with the sheer volume of cum that was inside of her. It also prevented her from realizing that the door to the bedroom suddenly cracked open and both Mizore and Kurumu peaked in, wondering just what all the shouting was about.

 

Both of the young vampire’s friends watched as their human friend’s bully pulled out of Inner Moka’s cunt, her pussy gaping and suddenly draining cum like a faucet, causing them both to gasp and smile in anticipation. However, in the next moment, Kurumu gasped when she was suddenly shoved into the room, watching with an up close and personal view of the silver-haired girl’s face getting coated in even more cum, Kyo having pulled out before his orgasm was finished. “O-Oh my… That’s… Quite a bit of cum.~”   
  
Kyo turned his head to look at the young succubus, watching as her tail slipped out from behind her body and coiled around her waist, a smile coming to his lips. “Of course it is. I’ve been filling Moka with it for weeks now. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was already pregnant with my kids.” The young man got up off the floor and made his way to the bed, now able to see Mizore just enough to cause him to tilt his head to get a better view. “Don’t tell me that you two are jealous of her.~”   
  
“N-No! Of course not! We just… When we heard her moaning and screaming, we expected poor Tsukune to be the one doing it, not… His roommate.” Kurumu slowly crawled her way over toward Inner Moka’s unconscious form, her species innate tendencies making her crave the cum that was sticking to her face while it was still warm. “Just how long have you been fucking her behind our back…? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a vampire fucked unconscious before…”   
  
“A long time, probably.” The purple-haired girl stepped into the room finally, swirling her tongue around the lollipop in her mouth as she sat down next to her friends, running her hand through poor Tsukune’s hair. “Poor, Tsukune… Watched it all happen.” Mizore smirked as she looked up toward the bully that was sitting down on the bed with a bright and happy smile on his lips, swiping her finger through some of the warm cum that was on Inner Moka’s face and holding her finger toward Kurumu’s face. “What’s the smirk for?”   
  
“Oh, nothing really… I just think it’s clear by a glance that I’m still raring to go.~” A soft chuckle escaped Kyo’s lips as he gestured toward his cock, watching it throb and twitch to his own touch. “And I can bet that at least one of you would like to get fucked like your friend here. I mean, succubi all want to get fucked until they pass out. It’s why they do what they do.” The young bully watched as Tsukune finally started to move once again, blinking when he realized that the pain must’ve finally faded away enough for him to react. “Oh, good! You’re still willing to move.~”

 

Kurumu watched as Kyo got up off the bed and made his way over to the small group of friends, gasping when she watched his foot slam down on Inner Moka’s face, listening to the way the sleeping woman moaned through it like it was nothing new. However, what surprised her the most was when the young man took his foot, that now had a small amount of cum on the bottom of it, and stomped directly onto the side of Tsukune’s head. The blue-haired girl’s eyes widened at the dominant and twisted sight before her, bringing her hands to her lips as a deep blush filled her cheeks, the bully’s cock only inches from her face. “That’s fucked up… How could you do something like that…?”

 

Mizore simply watched in silence, genuinely unsure about what to do as a soft blush stained Inner Moka’s cheeks despite her being passed out from overstimulation. It was clear just the type of man that Kyo was, but that wasn’t something that turned her away from him, bringing a soft smile to her lips as she crunched on the lollipop that was in her mouth. “Kurumu… I think I know why Moka ended up like this…”   
  
“A vampire of her caliber, reduced to an unconscious, cum-filled slut? It’s pretty obvious that he was just too much for her and she grew addicted to him… or maybe it was the fact that she was cheating on Tsukune and his bully and roommate just got lucky…” Kurumu slowly sat back until her rear end hit the floor, her tail playfully swishing back and forth in the air as she did so. “Hey…. Just how much cum did you dump into Moka?”   
  
“Why do you ask? Do either of you want to be treated like she was?” Kyo quickly turned toward the two new girls that were sitting in front of him, his cock between both of their faces and watching as Kurumu was the one to slowly stick out her tongue first. He quickly took a step back and sighed quietly, gently slapping it on her face instead. “I swear, this school is just full of sluts. I’ll tell you what, if you both do what I say, I’ll treat you and fuck you just like I do with Moka. No questions asked.”   
  
“A-And what do you want us to do…?” The blue-haired young woman blushed even brighter when she was slapped with a cock, groaning and feeling her heart flutter just a little bit as she sat in place on the floor. “Do you want us to please you?” Without saying anything more, Kurumu’s tail slowly made its way toward his cock, desire and nature clearly getting to her and causing her to want more than she could handle without caring too much.   
  
“Or would you rather us beat Tsukune?” Mizore’s voice made her blue-haired friend freeze, playfully spitting out the stick to her lollipop into Tsukune’s hair that she was still ruffling, keeping her eyes locked on Kyo’s as she expected some sort of answer.

 

The room filled with silence for a moment, all three of them staring at each other and trading glances as Tsukune stayed on the floor, groaning and crying even more as even his friends were about to be stolen from him. The young human didn’t know if there was anything he could do, leaving his mind to run wild with thoughts about eventually becoming the bitch to every girl in the school at one point.   
  
Of course, Kyo shook his head and sat back down on his bed, keeping his cock clearly visible for a moment. “Just come back here in a few days. That should be enough time for these two to recover and then I’ll demonstrate to you both, one on one, just why Moka fell for me as hard as she did. Plus, I’m sure you two would love to help her find out if she’s actually pregnant or not.~” The bully’s lips curled into devious and seductive smile as he watched the two girl’s blush, both of them nodding in response to his offer. “Good! Then get out. I need to take a nap after that. Maybe by the time I wake up, Moka will be up and sucking my cock again.” The young man sighed happily as he laid flat on his bed, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Kurumu and Mizore’s turn to get fucked by Kyo.

Stepping into Tsukune and Kyo’s room a few days after she had last seen the young bully, Kurumu couldn’t stop herself from smiling as her wings already spread from her back. Without saying a word, the blue-haired girl threw the door to the bedroom open and flew her way over to Kyo, wrapping her arms around his neck with a loving and excited giggle before planting a deep kiss onto his lips. “I’m so excited for our date today, Kyo! But, what about Moka and Tsukune? We won’t be bothered by them, will we?~” The young girl couldn’t stop herself from smiling against his lips as her tail slowly swayed back and forth in the air, the feeling of his lips pressing against her own making her heart skip a beat.

 

“No. I sent them out to do some shopping. Moka needs some new lingerie and Tsukune’s going to use his money to buy it for her.” The young bully smirked as he pushed Kurumu slightly away from him, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her lay on top of him on his bed. “You should knock next time you want to come in here, you know. If you had interrupted me while I was with Moka, I’d have to kick your ass just like I do with Tsukune.” Kyo watched as the blue-haired succubus pressed her chest against his torso, her breasts squishing against this chest as she tried to lay flush against him. “Being a succubus slut, you might enjoy that.~”

 

The purple-eyed girl quietly purred as she pressed her lips against his once again, rubbing her breasts up and down on his chest. “Maybe I would… Maybe I just want to feel your cock between my tits as you use me for your own enjoyment. A strong, virile, fertile man like you? Any succubus would be all over you… Even my own mother if she found out about you.” Kurumu sighed softly as she let her wings spread out in the room, her tail slowly slipping under her leg and making its way up Kyo’s leg to his crotch. “And we succubus have plenty of tricks to make someone ours.~”   
  
Of course, this only earned a soft chuckle from the bully as he gently held the girl’s chin, staring into her eyes and noticing that both her wings and her tail froze as a result, a near dreamy gaze in her eyes. “But you don’t want to make me yours. Do you, Kurumu? You want me to make you mine.” His voice was soft, authoritative, lustful. And he knew it, feeling the young woman shudder as she laid on top of him still. “What kind of pathetic succubus would want to belong to someone else, instead of having that person belong to them?” Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers once again, pushing his tongue past her lips and earning a quiet and submissive moan from her. It was a little disappointing not having to break her into her place like he had to with Inner Moka, but that wasn’t stopping Kyo as he broke the kiss and relished in the loving whine that left the blue-haired girl. “I might as well give you what you want if you’re going to be that excited for it.”

 

Kurumu gasped quietly as she sat up, pressing her hands against the bully’s chest and feeling his hands grab and grope her own. The feeling of his strong hands having a firm hold on her breasts lit her up inside in a way that she never expected to feel before, a quiet and ragged moan leaving her as she writhed against his touch. There was nothing that she could say to try and prove him wrong, knowing that he was right about her wanting to belong to him. It was a disgrace for other succubi, but she didn’t care, knowing that if he was able to break a woman like Inner Moka to be his bitch, then she wasn’t going to stand a chance against him. Leaning her head back, another whine left the blue-haired girl when she found herself suddenly on her back with Kyo’s fingers no longer sinking into her breasts. “So you’re going to be a good boy and let me feel your cock between my breasts?~”   
  
With a soft chuckle, Kyo ripped Kurumu’s blouse open right down the middle, exposing her large, bouncing breasts and shaking his head as he trailed his finger through her cleavage. “No. You’re going to be a good slut and stay still as I fuck your tits.” It was a simple spin on what she had said, but one look made it clear it was enough to make the succubus blush as her wings still stayed spread out around her body, now just barely covering her nipples from his sight. Though, the young man let it pass for now, sitting up and pulling his pants down to his knees, letting his hard cock slap against the girl’s stomach. “Move those wings. I want to see the tits I’m going to plaster with my cum.”

 

With her eyes locked on Kyo’s hard, throbbing cock, Kurumu did as she was told. Whimpering softly, she moved her wings out of the way, using them to purposefully move her blouse as well, fully exposing her soft mounds to him. “Don’t keep me waiting now, Kyo. I know with tits like Moka’s, mine may not compare, but I know you’ll still enjoy them.~” The blue-haired girl watched as he crawled over her body and straddled her stomach, his hard cock resting against her breasts and sat against her cleavage, threatening to push into it. It was so warm against her skin, almost burning as she bit her lower lip. The musk of his cock instantly hit her nostrils all thought escaped her mind, allowing the purple-haired girl to just sit there, silent for a moment as his member slipped between her breasts.

 

The young man knew right away that she was right, her breasts didn’t feel as good as Inner Moka’s, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing hold of both of them without any concern for her body. His fingers sank into her soft titflesh as he pushed her breasts together, wrapping them around his cock when he took his first thrusts. “You’re right. Your tits aren’t as good as hers! But they’ll do just fine.~” Kyo smirked as he started moving his hips slightly faster, picking up the pace every few seconds just to gauge how she’d react. Slowly getting more and more powerful as well, his cock poking out of the top of her cleavage and just barely managing to reach her lower lip.

 

The young girl didn’t hesitate to lean forward and wrap her lips around the head of his cock each and every time it made it to her mouth, planting kiss after kiss on it. However, with just how often it pulled away from her, Kurumu decided to just hold out her tongue and let the head of Kyo’s cock drag along it when he thrusted far enough. It was a bit of an ego blow for a succubus like herself to admittedly lose out compared to some busty vampire, even if that busty vampire was one of her friends, but the purple-eyed girl still loved the way the bully’s cock felt between her breasts as he thrusted away. Even the way his fingers sank into her breasts and caused her skin to bruise ever so slightly from his grip felt incredible to her. Maybe it was because of the way Kyo stared down at her with demanding and expecting eyes, like he wanted her to try and prove just why she was worth his time.

 

Of course, the bully didn’t care one way or the other if Kurumu was worth his time or not, finding her hotter than she needed to be but not as hot as his current vampiric bitch. Though, every man of his stature and power would need a woman to keep wrapped around his cock when his main girl was too busy or he didn’t feel like using her. Kyo pawed at the blue-haired girl’s breasts, kneading them in his hand as his hips never failed to move, the soft and warm feeling of her breasts around his cock giving him enough pleasure to push him close to an orgasm. Even with the added lubrication of her saliva on his cock, it was felt better than he had expected it to. “Gotta admit. For a succubus slut, your tits feel better than I would’ve thought.”

 

There was something cold and distant about the way he spoke to her that made the succubus’ heart stop for just a moment. She wasn’t sure if that was just how he always was, or if he didn’t care about her like he seemed to care about Moka. Of course, that only pushed the young girl to do better, leaning her head down and taking the first few inches of his cock into her mouth while she took hold of her breasts. Kurumu did her best to keep Kyo’s hips in place as she worked him over, moving her breasts along his cock at her own pace while swirling her tongue around the head of his cock like a dutiful lover. Even when he ran his hand through her blue hair, she began moving her breasts in opposite directions, one going down his shaft while the other moved up his shaft. Not that they’d go far, but it was enough to earn a groan of approval from him that she simply relished in.

 

Keeping his hands on the back of her head, Kyo admired the fact that she was at least trying, knowing that she was going to end up doing her best for him by the end of this. But things only got better when her tongue seemed to coil around his shaft, her tail wrapping around his base and stroking it like a third hand. A low but satisfied sound left the young man as he smacked the girl’s cheek, listening to her moan around his cock. Smirking as he confirmed that she’d love the pain of him smacking her just as much as his other lover, the bully pulled his hips back and took hold of the blue-haired girl’s breasts once again, smiling as he thrusted through her cleavage and into her mouth. “You’re not doing bad, Kurumu. Almost like you actually want to be a slut for my cock. Or maybe all that eagerness you had faded away the moment you actually got to get my cock for yourself.~”

 

Shaking her head as much as she could with the Kyo’s thick shaft throbbing in her mouth, Kurumu didn’t know what to do to show that she was still excited and eager. Even when she popped her lips off of his member and planted a firm and affectionate kiss, on the tip, her mind was a blank for ideas. She was submitting to him far easier than she should’ve and not a single nerve in her body wanted it to stop, especially when he smacked her again and her cheek starting to sting in a glorious bout of pain.

 

When her eyes closed but another moan escaped her lips, Kyo came right then and there. Unloaded rope after rope of cum and watching it splatter along Kurumu’s face, spreading out to her breasts and onto the head of his cock. Of course, he didn’t exactly care about the mess he made, feeling her tail unravel from around the base of his member as he slapped her chest, watching it jiggle before grabbing it and pinching her nipples. “Come on, Slut. You gonna clean my cock or what?” Tugging on her nipple, the bully was more than happy to hear that shriek of bliss that left her as a result, causing him to chuckle and do it again, this time letting go and watching as her breasts jiggled and moved from around his cock.

 

However, Kurumu was quick to nod as her body still stung and her pussy ached for more, prompting a low moan to escape her lips as she watched Kyo’s throbbing member quickly approach her lips. “Of course! I wouldn’t dare let a lover’s cock go ignored like that!” Puffing out her cheeks ever so slightly, a deep blush began to stain the blue-haired girl’s cheeks. Though, she didn’t notice as she parted her lips and immediately swirled her tongue around the cum-coated tip. Even though there was still cum on her face and she could feel the heat stinging against her skin, the young girl only smiled as she looked up toward Kyo. Something about the way he was looking down at her. Wanting, lustful, expecting. It lit the girl up inside in ways that she didn’t know how to describe.

 

Though, that didn’t stop Kyo from pushing his hips forward and forcing the first half of his thick shaft into the blue-haired girl’s shaft, wrapping a hand around her neck. He didn’t clench his fingers down, only pushing forward until he heard Kurumu start to gag, her throat and tongue sputtering around his member. The young bully continued to push his hips forward, however, forcing more and more of his shaft to enter her throat and bulge her neck out against his fingers. When the base of his member finally pressed against the succubus’ soft lips, a chuckle left him. Of course, it was a twisted, devilish one that made the young girl’s eyes light up. “You like that? Just the thought of having someone break you is enough to get you going? No wonder you’re the side bitch.” The tone of disappointment that left Kyo fell on deaf ears, a look of sheer joy on Kurumu’s face as she held her in place.

 

There was nothing she could say as she felt the young man’s other hand come to her cheek, feeling his strong hand tap her cheek lightly. Of course, Kurumu didn’t know what to expect from it, wanting him to smack her but ending up gasping and screaming around the cock that was quickly stealing her air as it did just what she wanted. She didn’t bother to fight back, though, loving the pain and enjoying it far more than she should with just how rough he was being with her. Even when his cock sat completely still in her throat, all the blue-haired girl did was dutifully swirl her tongue around it, even as the oxygen in her system started to leak out of her. There was nothing she could do as she tended to Kyo just like he wanted her to, the world around her starting to turn black from the lack of air. However, she stayed strong, her purple eyes fluttering shut as she swallowed around the thick shaft. Her cheeks hurt, her lungs burned for air, and her tongue tasted perfection on the cock that was jammed into her throat.

 

However, Kyo pulled his cock out of her mouth just before she managed to pass out, slapping the blue-haired girl with his thick shaft a few times as he listened to her cough and gasp for air. “Must be pretty dedicated to suck a cock until you’re about to pass out. I wonder just how much of a submissive bitch you actually are!~” The young man removed his hand from the succubus’ neck and grabbed either side of her head, yanking her back down onto his cock just as she managed to get enough air back for her eyes to open properly. There was no hesitation as he started pounding away at her throat once again, no care for her lack of air or how she was choking on his length with each and every thrust that he made. All that mattered was getting off and using her soft lips and wet tongue to do it, especially when said tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft with each move he made.

 

Gripping the bed sheets as tight as she could without ripping them, Kurumu was surprised when cum suddenly splashed against the roof of her mouth, causing her to cough on it as well. Even though Kyo’s throbbing cock never stopped moving back and forth into her mouth, the tailed girl did her best to handle the massive load of cum that flooded her mouth and throat. She quickly swallowed down every drop that she was able to, smiling and gasping happily when he pulled out of her mouth and sprayed yet another strand of cum onto her face. When her head hit the sheets, the blue-haired girl didn’t know what to think or do, breathing heavily and trying to fill her lungs with air even though every breath was filled with the strong scent of the bully’s spunk.

 

However, without any warning, the young man lifted the blue-haired girl’s hips off the bed, bending her body until her knees pressed against her soft breasts and her feet dangles behind her head and just barely stayed on the bed, watching as her skirt slipped over and exposed her pantyless pussy. “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Kyo smirked as he grabbed a firm hold on her thighs, dropping himself down just enough for the tip of his cock to force its way into Kurumu’s cunt, chucking as she screamed in pleasure. She was incredibly tight in this position, prompting him to push his hips down just a little bit more, a few more inches of his cock spreading her inner walls just a little at a time.

 

Before she knew it, the young man had managed to reach her womb with his cock, her body pressed against her own in this position. Her toes curled against the bed sheets, catching them and gently tugging on them as her hands stayed where they were at a moment ago. Throwing her head from side to side, Kurumu could only moan as Kyo started rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. It felt better than she expected to have such a virile man’s cock inside of her pussy, spreading her inner walls and molding them to the shape of his shaft without a care for her own feelings. Though pain was there and she could feel it, the young woman didn’t do a thing to stop him, gasping and arching her back as the pleasure started to get too intense for her to handle.

 

Picking up and dropping his hips, Kyo watched as the succubus’ breasts shook and bounced each time he moved, her tongue rolling out of her mouth the harder he fucked her. A heavy and slightly disappointed sigh left him a moment later, though, when he could see her eyes already starting to roll into the back of her head. Immediately, he wanted to compare her to Inner Moka, knowing that the busty, silver-haired vampire could handle herself far better than this and with more composure, despite not being a species of monster that specializes and lives for sex. Of course, when he heard a whimper leave Kurumu, the bully knew that he could make her into something better than what she currently was. Picking up the pace of his hips, the young man started hammering away at her tight pussy, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and her breasts swayed and jiggled with his thrusts. “How’s this feel, Slut? Is it worthy of a pathetic succubus like yourself?~”

 

The way he belittled her each time he spoke sparked something in Kurumu, something that made her eyes open and glow for just a moment. Though, that determination quickly faded away when he slapped her rear end, her ass cheeks jiggling and her tails and wings immediately, stretching out. “Gods, it feels so good… Is this how you fuck Moka? Talking to her like she’s trash?” The blue-haired girl wasn’t sure what kind of answer she was hoping for, but her quivering pussy tightened nonetheless when all he did was chuckle and slam even harder into her. It took no time at all and the young woman could feel an orgasm starting to crash through her body, wanting to cum and bring him pleasure in the process, but still wanting to prove that she could be better for him in some way. “H-Harder…. Faster.~”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyo did just that, thrusting into the purple-eyed girl as hard and fast as he could in this position, relishing in the way she screamed and shrieked in pure and utter ecstasy. Admittedly, it was starting to grow on him, the sounds of a succubus succumbing and ending up as someone’s bitch. But that only caused him to push himself to fuck her harder, slowly down his pace and using the momentum change to slam into her as hard as he physically could. Even as the bed began to finally creak under them, he could see the smile on her face and know that he was giving her far more than she thought he could do, despite having conquered one of her best friends.

 

Unfortunately, that was the moment when Kurumu reached her limit, screaming out in pure bliss as she came around the fat cock that slammed against her womb with each thrust. Her body ached, her nerves tingled, her mind clouded with lust, and her inner walls quivered and tightened around the hard cock that brought her to such heights of pleasure. However, five seconds didn’t even pass before the blue-haired girl was given what she wanted in the end from Kyo, gasping and sighing happily when rope after rope of cum suddenly flooded her inner walls, the position they were in allowing her womb to be filled more completely.

 

After a moment or two of simply rocking his hips back and forth during his orgasm, getting every drop of cum that he could into her, Kyo pulled himself back and watched as his cock slipped out of her, his spunk immediately starting to overflow out of her. “Can’t even keep a load inside of you in a position like this…. And you think you can be a better girl than Moka?” The bully laughed and dropped Kurumu’s legs back down onto the bed, watching as even more of his cum started to coat her thighs, luckily none of it getting a chance to stain his sheets. “Tell you what… You think you’re a better girlfriend than Moka? Prove it. Prove to me why a succubus is better than a vampire.~”

 

“I…. I…” Kurumu slowly rolled herself off of the bed, standing on her own two feet and using her wings to keep her body up right and straight. “I know I can be a better girlfriend than Moka. That silver-haired bitch can’t even stay with one person, how is she going to be a good lover? I may be a succubus, but at least I can tell who I should be with and stick with!” The blue-haired girl allowed her blouse to slip off of her shoulders and onto the floor, pooling around her feet as her skirt draped back down to cover her pantyless cunt. “If you want a real woman, a succubus is the best you’re ever going to get. She may be a vampire with big tits, but do you think those are going to bring you the pleasure a powerful man like yourself deserves?!”

 

Kyo smirked as he sat down on Tsukune’s bed, watching as Kurumu tried to defend herself for what she was. “Keep going. Tell me more about why a pathetic succubus is better than a broken vampire. Both of you will suck my cock as long as I tell you to. Both of you would get knocked up if I told you to. Both of you are sluts. I see no difference. She just has bigger tits.” The bully smirked as he ran his hand over Tsukune’s bed, chuckling to himself. “Oh yeah. And a bitch that I get to torture whenever I want who does whatever I tell him to. So, I get two bitches for the price of one with Moka. With you…. I get a cumdump and that’s about it.”

 

Kurumu didn’t know what to say, using her tail to unzip her skirt and allow it to fall to the floor, leaving herself completely naked and exposed to the young man before her. She knew that he was right, knew that everything he was saying was true. But she had to be better than Moka, she always had been in the past. Gritting her teeth, Kurumu planted her foot down on the floor, her breasts jiggling as she planted her hand onto her stomach. “I’d be able to give you more kids! Succubus can never be beaten in fertility rates. Every time you fill me with your cum, you’re guaranteeing a strong heir! She probably can’t even give you more than one!”   
  
Staying silent, that one actually resonated with Kyo for a moment, causing him to think as his cock remained hard and directly in Kurumu’s vision. “Might be right about that one. You both can give me kids, but only one of you is slutty enough to give me one each time I cum. Still only proves to me that you’re both just sluts that are barely worth my time. Now, Mizore? That’s an icy bitch I’m going to have fun breaking in.”

 

“Forget Mizore for a minute! This is about who’s going to be a better girlfriend for you, me or Moka! And it’ll be-” Kurumu fell silent as Kyo’s hand wrapped around her mouth, her eyes going wide as he pushed her backwards and toward the bed he was just sitting on. She gasped and grabbed onto the sheets as he came up behind her, his hard cock immediately pressing against her pussy as she grabbed onto Tsukune’s bed.   
  
“It won’t be you. You’ll be a better bitch and a better mother. But nothing but a milf can compete with a busty, bitchy, broken, violent vampire who would beat up her bitch of a boyfriend with me just for fun. So shut up and accept your place as the second-rate whore you are.” Grabbing the back of her head, the bully slammed her face against the bed, making sure that she wouldn’t be able to speak as he pushed his hips forward and forced the entirety of his cock inside of the blue-haired girl once again. “You got that?!”

 

Kurumu whined and screamed into the sheets as the grip on the back of her head only grew tighter and tighter, causing actual pain to mix in with the pleasure of having her pussy filled with cock. The moment she nodded her head and screamed out a very muffled sound of approval, the grip stopped, moving under her body to her exposed breasts. The way he handled her body hurt, his fingers sinking into her titflesh like a balloon as she felt him starting to already pound away into her.   
  
“And one thing you seem to not realize about me. I prefer bigger tits than this. Mizore gets a pass because she makes up for it with her ass.~” The young man chuckled as he started picking up the pace of his hips, watching the blue-haired girl’s eyes start to fill with tears. Of course, he loved that about her compared to Inner Moka, but there wasn’t a chance he was going to tell the succubus slut that he enjoyed it when she got emotional, even if it did make him power hungry. Instead, the young bully simply began pawing at and playing with her breasts like they were some kind of fleshy toy for him to squeeze. “I can’t wait for you to start developing some milk in these things. Maybe then they’ll grow to a size that’s actually fucking worth it.~”

 

The young girl closed her eyes as she began to press her hips back against his own, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she finally cracked and gave in to what he wanted her as. Nothing but a pussy to breed over and over again. Though, as soon as he slammed into her again, the tip of his cock ramming against her womb while his free hand came down on her plump rear end, the succubus couldn’t help but smile. The pleasure easily drowned out any pain that he had caused her, her heart even skipping a beat at the feeling of him throbbing inside of her tight cunt. “Y-Yes…. Please. More!~”

 

Watching as the young girl threw her head back and finally gave in, Kyo rolled his eyes and gave her what she asked for. Immediately, the young man started fucking her harder and faster, treating her pussy like it was nothing but a toy for him. Bringing a hand up from the blue-haired girl’s ass and used it to scrape his nails down her spine, the bully watched as her tail and wings stood up straight, reacting and shuddering like it was the perfect thing to do to her. “You really are just a slut for pain, aren’t you? I don’t even have to beat you like I do Tsukune and you’ll be soaking your panties in seconds.”

 

On the other hand, when he did it again, Kurumu couldn’t stop herself from moaning out like a slut as her body stopped. Neither of them were close to cumming, but the way he touched her body, pawing at her breast and clawing at her back along her spine. It sent her through the moon as her inner walls tightened massively around the hard cock, her body already getting used to his size and getting better at accommodating his thick shaft. “Fuck! Yes! Hurt me more, Master!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Almost four hours after Kurumu first showed up to his dorm room, Kyo heard another knock on his door, making his way over to it and opening it to see Mizore standing there with her standard lollipop in her mouth. “I wondered when you were going to show up.~” The young man smirked and pulled the purple-haired girl into his room, pushing her toward his bed and watching as she giggled and hopped up on the edge of it.   
  
“I showed up an hour ago, but you and Kurumu were still going at it. I don’t like to admit it, but I figured I should wait. I wanted you at your best, after all….” The young girl shrugged her shoulder and moved the lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other, watching as the bully approached her from the doorway, making sure he closed it in the process. “Listen, I want to get fucked just like you fuck Moka. Hard, fast, and-” Mizore fell silent when the bully got to her and kissed her before she could finish her throat, leaving her eyes to flutter shut and for her to gasp quietly when he pulled away from her lips, the feeling of her lollipop no longer in her mouth. “Dominating me.~”   
  
“Does it really matter what you want? You’re just here to get knocked up and become and teenage mother. I’m not an idiot. But, that’s just what I want you for, too.” Bringing a hand to his mouth and pulling her lollipop out of it, Kyo smirked as he pushed it past her lips and right back into her mouth. His hands immediately began pulling her clothes off of her body, her top coming first and revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra of any kind. “Well, I do suppose your tits are small enough to where you don’t really need a bra.~” With a soft chuckle, the young man flicked the purple-haired girl’s nipple, earning a quiet moan from her as a result.

 

“Well, if you know what I’m here for…. Then there’s no reason to wait, now is there?” The blue-eyed girl smiled softly as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kyo’s neck, moving her body perfectly to help him get her skirt off of her body. It left her in just her icy blue underwear and her striped thigh-high socks. Giggling to herself, the girl smirked and tried to lean into another kiss, a pout escaping her when she felt his finger come to her lips and stop her before she could. “Awe…”   
  
“Oh, keep quiet. You may be here to get knocked up, but if you want me to use you like I use Moka, you better be ready to swallow some cock. Otherwise, you’ll be a sore disappointment.” Picking her up off of the bed, Kyo got a firm and tight hold on Mizore’s plump rear end, squeezing and kneading it in his hands as her feet touched the floor once again. However, instead of letting her stand on her own, he kept her on her toes, making sure her lips were close enough for him to kiss while he was right there and had her in his grasps.

 

Even with her arms still wrapped around his neck, Mizore couldn’t stop herself from looking into his eyes, a smile on her face while enjoying the feeling of his hands on her ass. “You like that, don’t you? I may not have an enormous pair of vampire tits, but I’ve got an ass far better than anyone here at the school.” There was a bit of pride in her voice as she closed her eyes and let herself sink lower just a little bit, her ass filling the gasp between Kyo’s fingers as he held her rump.

 

Turning around and letting her touch the ground once again, Kyo let go of the girl’s rear end, watching as she seemed to just drop to the floor but land on her feet. “Well, your ass is certainly better than that damn succubus’, but I don’t think you can compete with Moka. Her body’s out of this world. Especially her tits.” The bully pulled Mizore back to him, though, pulling her into a deep kiss and forcing his tongue past her lips yet again.

 

Of course, when him kissing her once again, Mizore was more than happy to play with his tongue for whatever she was able to do, looping her arms around his neck again. She pulled him as close to her as she possibly could, pressing her body against his own and moaning quietly into the affection as she battled him over who got to keep her lollipop when the kiss broke. When the kiss finally did break, the blue-eyed girl kept her treat in her own mouth, happily smiling all the while.

 

Though, the bully was quick to pick the girl back up off the ground, turning around and letting her sit on the edge of Tsukune’s bed, taking a step back and getting a good look of her almost completely naked on his victim’s bed. “Perfect. It’ll be a treat to make him watch me fuck you on his own bed.~”

 

The girl immediately nodded and crossed her legs, striking a bit of a simple pose, but one that showed off her curves and her nude body even better than how she was placed down. “I thought you wanted me to suck your cock, Kyo. How am I able to do that from up here?~” Mizore smirked and pulled her treat out of her mouth, dragging her tongue around it and treating it like it was some makeshift dick to try and tease the bully with.   
  
Kyo took a step back, opening his mouth to say something and stopping as he watched Mizore hopped off Tsukune’s bed, immediately getting onto her knees and in position to suck his cock down the best that she could manage. “More eager than I expected you to be. Good.” The bully’s voice was calm and collected as he watched the purple-haired girl unzip his pants, listening to the excited gasp that left her lips. Even as it smacked her in the face hard enough to leave a clear mark against her fair skin, he didn’t move from his spot, happy to see her staring up at his shaft like it was another one of her sweets.

 

Smiling as the thick cock rested against her face, the young girl just stayed there on her knees, inhaling deeply to make sure she could get as much of his musky scent into her nose as she could. It wasn’t the best smell in the world, nothing beating the small of candy in her mind, but it was certainly one that she was already growing addicted to as she felt her mouth begin to water. Pulling her head back slowly, Mizore parted her lips around the head of the member, pushing her head down and forcing it past her lips ever so slowly. However, her tongue darted out of her mouth the next moment and she quickly overwhelmed her taste buds, moaning quietly as the flavor cascaded along her tongue. The combination of Kyo’s powerful scent and taste combining with the sweet candy that was already in her mouth was enough to make her a little bit dizzy initially. Though, the usually stoic girl didn’t hesitate to use her lips to form a tight seal around the shaft, letting it just sit for a moment against her tongue.

 

On the other hand, Kyo smirked and ran his hand through her hair, keeping his eyes on her own and watching them cloud with lust slowly. The moment she began to bob her head along his shaft, the young man knew just how this was going to go. “You’re going to suck me off, swallow down my cum and then I’m going to play with that ass of yours, got it?~” He didn’t care if the young woman had plans to get impregnated right away and then just flat out leave right afterward or not, he knew just what he wanted out of her and he planned to use all of her holes before she left.

 

Nodding her head, Mizore understood just what he wanted from her, keeping the pace of her bobbing slow as she sat there and relished in the amazing taste of the thick shaft. Though, after a moment, she began to pick up the pace that she was moving her head, forcing more and more of the member into her mouth and even starting to drag along her throat. Every time she reached as far as she thought she could go, the purple-haired girl managed to force herself just a little bit deeper. Inch after inch after inch, the blue-haired girl finally found herself at the base of her partner’s dick, her lips giving it a soft kiss as she sat there and felt it throb in her throat.

 

Running his hand through the flat chested girl’s hair, Kyo couldn't help but smirk as he gained a firm hold on the back of her head, keeping her still with every inch of his dick firmly in her mouth and throat. Even as she stuck her tongue out and did her best to use it to tease his balls, the young man just kept her in place, loving the way her eyes began to lose their color for a moment. “How does it feel, Mizore? To lose your breath over a cock of all things? You want to be treated like Moka, you’ll have to learn how to pass out with it buried in your throat.” it didn’t help that he could feel the lollipop pressing against her cheek, puffing the skin out and feeling it stick to his shaft. Pulling his hips back, the bully watched as the girl dropped her candy into her bare lap, a smile on his face as she gasped for air, bringing both of her hands to her throat.

 

However, instead of sitting there and getting all she could, the purple-haired young woman lunged forward, impaling her throat on the massive member as it slid into her mouth. There was no stopping the way she gagged on it as she started bobbing her head back and forth along it once again, her throat spasming and tightening around it when she was only halfway down. Of course, she was able to hear Kyo moaning quietly above her as she went for more, happily facefucking herself on his rod just to earn his cum. Luckily for her throat, it was only a short bit sooner than she expected.

 

Grabbing onto either side of Mizore’s hair, the bully slammed her back down to the base of his shaft, grinning and groaning as he came. Rope after thick rope of cum splattered against the back of the purple-haired girl’s throat, draining directly into her stomach before he pulled back until only the tip of his shaft remained in her mouth. Right away, Kyo could feel her swallowing down every drop of cum that she could manage, more splashing against the roof of her mouth as his orgasm continued on. Though, the moment it stopped, the young man yanked his cock out of the girl’s lips, watching as she kept her mouth open to show off the cum that was there still. “Trying to be a show off?”   
  
Instead of just swallowing it all back down, the candy-loving girl picked up the lollipop that was still in her soft lap, bringing it to her lips and plopping it against her cum-coated tongue. In less than a moment, she coated the almost devoured candy on Kyo’s cum before closing her lips, audibly swallowing down what she had remaining of his spunk before opening her lips again. A soft chuckle escaped her as she showed off an empty mouth other than her now cum-soaked lollipop, playing with it right in his view. “Now I can taste your cum even when you’re fucking me.~”

 

“Maybe monster girls like you are sluttier than they let on. Or maybe you’re just more of a slut than I expected you to be.” Moving back to his bed, Kyo simply raised a finger and gestured for her to follow him, sitting patiently as his hard cock leaked a small amount of cum from the tip. The moment Mizore reached him, the young man turned her around and faced her toward the door, ready to give Moka and Tsukune a show if they managed to get back before he was done with her. Though, there was no hesitation as he slipped his hard cock underneath the purple-haired girl’s panties and between her shapely ass cheeks, watching as his cock poked out from between her cheeks and tugged on her underwear. “I think I’ll use your ass cheeks before actually fucking you. Give me a taste of what this booty has to offer before I actually claim it as my own.”   
  
The blue-eyed girl sighed and shrugged as she realized that it was going to be even longer before she actually got fucked and impregnated, playing with the treat in her mouth while she could. Of course, she was still happy feeling his throbbing member against the cleft of her ass, a smile coming to her face as she kept her eyes locked on the door. But she still wished he would actually stuff her already needy cunt with his cock, especially when she could feel his fingers wrap around her neck and start to choke her. As his fingers clenched down around Mizore’s neck, the only thing to leave her was a low moan as his hips started to move against her own, the feeling of his massive member rubbing her ass cheeks turning her on just a little bit more than she already was. “Is this… how it feels to fuck… Moka’s fat tits?”

 

The bully couldn’t help but chuckle as he picked up the pace just a little bit, using his grip on Mizore’s neck to bend her backward enough for him to whisper in her ear. “Not even close… A pair of fat, milky tits wrapped around my cock with a wet mouth waiting just above is better than a simple fat ass.” Tightening his grip on the purple-haired girl’s neck, Kyo relished in the loud gasp and needy moan that she made, his thick shaft throbbing between her cheeks. “But, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good.” He didn’t want to flat out admit it, but her ass was surprisingly pleasing as he pounded away without penetrating her, loving the way her hands soon came back and gripped onto the sheets. With the precum that leaked lubing the cleft of her ass, the young man only picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, treating her ass cheeks like they were just another hole for him to fuck.

 

Feeling his cock grind against her asshole with each and every thrust that he made caused her heart to flutter just a little bit, her mind swimming with thoughts about how it wonderful it will feel to eventually have him buried inside of her cunt. This was the man that was going to breed her like she wanted, the ruthless, cruel, and uncaring man that was going to give her the child she wanted and not care one bit about the baby. Something about that caused Mizore to bring her hands to her stomach, feeling her body start to lurch with the bully’s thrusts. It didn’t hurt to have him slamming away at her rear end, but it only excited her for more, wondering just when he was going to claim her as his own and steal her first time away from someone who was probably more worthy than him.

 

Letting go of Mizore’s neck and feeling another orgasm approach, but knowing that he was far from done with her, Kyo spun the two around so the purple-haired girl was bent over the bed with her head in the sheets. Without any warning whatsoever, he pulled his hips back and out from between her ass cheeks and her underwear, chuckling as he pressed the head of his cock against her puckered asshole. “I’m going to save the best for last on a bitch like you. You want a baby so bad, you’re going to have to earn it.~”

 

A sharp gasp escaped Mizore’s lips when she felt the head of his cock tease her backdoor, her body shuddering and her eyes darting back to look toward him. “H-Hurry up… And impregnate me…” Her was was clear, though strained, as her purple hair seemed to start turning into ice, changing the color and causing the room around her to chill just a little bit. However, her powers and ice quickly faded when Kyo slammed his massive member into her, tearing his way into her ass and fucking the demand right out of her system. Closing her eyes, Mizore couldn’t stop the loud moans that left her lips in time with the bully’s thrusts, knowing that he was only fucking her asshole to make her beg for more. Of course, that didn’t change the fact that her pussy was already aching and dripping wet, her arousal coating her thighs, staining her underwear, and dripping onto the floor like a leaky faucet.

 

His thrusts only took a few mere seconds to reach the speed and ferocity that they had when he was thrusting between her ass cheeks and underwear, a soft chuckle escaping Kyo as he ran his hands through the girl’s purple locks and grabbed onto the back of her head. “You really think shit like that is going to stop me from fucking you how I want? You’re pathetic.” His grip on her head only grew tighter as he slammed away at her tight rear end, not caring whether or not she felt pleasure or pain. Just like with Moka and Mizore, the only thing that mattered to him was his own pleasure and having a place to dump his cum. And that’s exactly what he was going to make Mizore into.   
  


Whining as the fingers on her head only grew tighter, pain began to fill Mizore’s body, but the overwhelming pleasure that came from having such a thick cock pound away at her ass only allowed the pain she was feeling to mix in with the pleasure that was coursing through her. It didn’t take long for her eyes to roll into the back of her head, her anal walls spasming around the young man’s shaft and practically begging for him to stay inside of her. The pain-filled pleasure felt far better than she would’ve expected, a ragged gasp leaving her when his free hand landed on her plump rear end, pawing at her jiggling ass.

Squeezing and playing with the surprisingly durable rump in front of him, Kyo happily smacked the purple-haired girl’s ass, watching as ice began to form in her hair again, only to fade out after a moment when his hips slammed into her. It was a much quicker process than he had expected, but he was still teaching her not to try and stand against him and what he wanted of her. It brought a smile to the bully’s face as he moved his hand back to the young woman’s hips, relishing in the way she screamed out in pure and utter pleasure each time his thick shaft plunged into her. “You were waiting for something like this, weren’t you? Not just a man to knock you up and give you the kid a slut like you wants, but to have a man that would put you in your place when he’s around. I wonder how happy your mother would be if she found out that you found your dream man in someone like me.~”

 

The words stung a bit deep for her liking, but Mizore didn’t fight them, biting into the bedsheets and whimpering as she could feel her own orgasm starting to approach. Rough, painful, unexpected, and even slightly unwanted. But the purple-haired girl could do nothing to stop it as Kyo slammed into her with no regard for her quickly reddening ass cheeks, wishing that he would just pull out and cum inside of her pussy, pushing her to the orgasm that she wanted to have around his cock. Though, it was clear that wasn’t going to happen as his member began to throb and twitch inside of her once again. “A-Are you going… To cum inside my ass…?” Finding it harder to speak than she expected, the blue-eyed girl turned her head to make sure she was heard, opening her mouth to repeat herself.

 

Before she could get a word out, however, Kyo reached a hand forward and pushed two of his fingers into her mouth, purposefully moving them around her tongue to keep her quiet and moaning as he fucked her. “Of course I am. How could someone not cum in an ass like this? They’d have to be a dumbass or just numb to pleasure.” Chuckling as he watched Mizore close her eyes, giving in and sucking on his fingers a moment later, the bully pulled his hips back and roughly slammed them back against her own, forcing his cock to pound against her womb before repeating the process. Over and over again, he kept things quick but rough as he retrieved his fingers from her mouth and slapped her, just to shove them back in again and listen to the way she moaned.

 

Only a few smacks into the rough fucking, the purple-haired girl reached her peak, writhing and screaming out in utter ecstasy as she came. Her inner walls squeezed down around nothing as her anal walls clenched down around Kyo’s throbbing shaft, her arousal squirting onto the side of his bed and coating it in her juices as his hips never stopped. She wished her body hadn’t felt so good, that having something so big and powerful inside of her ass didn’t feel as wonderful and blissful as it did. Nor did she wish that the feeling of it unloading inside of her felt even better.

 

Rope after rope after fertile, potent, and sticky spunk flooded the girl’s plump rear end as Kyo never stopped moving his hips, making sure to thoroughly paint her inside and mark her body as his property before pulling out. Grabbing onto his cock, the bully dragged his tongue along his lips and coated the purple-haired girl’s plump rear end as well, a smile on his face as strands of cum painted her fair skin perfectly. “You came just from having our ass fucked? I knew you were a whore when the first thing you wanted from me was to fuck you but I didn’t even expect that.~” Of course, that didn’t stop the young man from slapping his cock against Mizore’s soaked folds, watching as she blushed and bit down hard on his blanket. “You can finally get what you came here for. You can finally get knocked up. All you have to do is beg.~”

 

It was such a demeaning thing to hear that Mizore actually stayed quiet for a moment. She had come in here to get pregnant and be on her way with her life, not expecting to end up getting roped into whatever nonsense Kyo wanted for her. But, the moment she felt his cock slip away from her cunt with one final slap, the young woman cracked and gave in. “Please! Please fuck me, Kyo! Give me your baby so I can be the teenage mother that I want to be! Get me pregnant! Leave me on the street or keep me around, I don’t care! Just fill my womb and give me a baby!” Her blush only worsened as she realized just what she was saying, her fingers gripping the sheets as the head of his cock returned, her body immediately softening. “Please…. Just fuck me already…”   
  
“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?!~” Kyo smirked as he held onto the base of his shaft, pushing his hips forward slowly, making sure that Mizore could appreciate each and every inch of his length pushing into her like the prize she had earned. Even when he reached the base and moved his hand away, making sure each and every inch of his thick shaft was throbbing inside of her, the young man stayed still for a moment. “Appreciate how it feels to be full of a real cock. It took Moka awhile to learn that appreciation. I’m sure a slut like you can do it rather quickly.”

 

There was no denying that it felt incredible, to finally have his massive member buried inside of her like this. Even if she wanted him to start moving so he could cum faster, Mizore did quickly find the appreciation and wonder in having something so large fill her insides, especially as the head of his cock stayed pressed against her womb. He was the perfect size to guarantee a pregnancy with her, making her smile and grip the sheets just a little bit tighter as she realized her dream of being a teenage mother was actually going to come true, even though she could feel blood mixing in with the arousal that trickled along her thighs.

 

Of course, Kyo didn’t wait for her permission to start moving his hips, keeping his pace slow at first but moving faster and faster by the second. Watching the way Mizore’s back twist and turn as she laid on the bed in front of him only made things that much better for him, giving the bully the perfect reason to keep a single hand on her hips while the other made its way to her neck. “That’s what I thought. Now, I hope you’re ready to satisfy both of us.~” With his grip getting tighter on her hip and on her neck the young man’s thrusts began to take an animalistic turn, a smile spreading along his face as he plundered her pussy like it was some kind of toy for him. Which is exactly what he saw it as in the first place.

 

Mizore knew that she was ready for this. Knew that she was ready to be filled with cum and finally get pregnant just like she had always wanted. But, something was different. Something about that dream just didn’t seem right anymore as Kyo’s massive member plunged in and out of her over and over again, slamming against her womb each time. The thought of being pregnant with the bully’s child was perfect, but the thought of possibly not getting to have this perfect cock inside of her felt just wrong. Even if she didn’t want to say anything as her orgasm quickly approached, the purple-haired girl knew that she would need a cock like this inside of her again, even if it was her first one. Whining into the sheets, the young woman gasped as the hand that was on her neck traveled down her back, raking his nails along her spine.

 

Though, that didn’t mean anything to Kyo as he could feel another orgasm about to hit, a soft chuckle leaving him as he looked at the purple-haired girl’s face, watching as her lips curled into a smile. It was silent, but he could see her mouthing ‘i love you’. A loud laugh immediately left him as he slammed his hips into her rear end and placed a hand on her cheek, grinding her into the bed. “Just shut up and get impregnated. It’s all your good for and it’s what you wanted anyway.”

 

Mizore gasped and screamed against the hand that covered her lips as her orgasm ripped through her system, her body arching and her inner walls quivering and spasming around the massive rod that was buried inside of her. “Yes!~” Screaming in joy into the sheets, the purple-haired girl felt the first splash of cum enter her womb, forcing her orgasm to last longer as the young man’s hips failed to stop moving even in the slightest. There was pain, heat, pleasure, bliss, satisfaction, and belonging all in those first few moments, causing Mizore to bite through the sheets as more cum began flooding into her.

 

Unloading once again into her, Kyo could only chuckle as more and more of his seed filled up yet another girl just like she wanted to. It didn’t matter if it started with him wanting to fill her or with them wanting him to get them pregnant, it always ended up this way and that was perfect for the young man as he slammed his hips against her own, this time keeping them there to make sure that her womb was filled as much as he could manage, even if it meant feeling his own cum flow and drip out of her and down her thighs and onto the floor. “God damn… I haven’t felt a pussy that good since I started fucking my silver-haired bitch. Hell, even that succubus can’t compare to it.”

 

With a smile on her face, Mizore took that as a compliment as she felt the thick rod that more than likely got her pregnant slowly pull out of her pussy, and leave her gaping for just a moment. A heavy and satisfied breath left her as she could still feel the cum inside of her, sloshing around, when she rolled over onto her back and simply looked up at Kyo. “You’re an ass…”   
  
“But I’m the ass you wanted to get bred by.” Kyo smirked as he wrapped her hand around Mizore’s neck, using it as a handle as he pulled her closer and into another kiss, keeping her in place and cementing the thought in her mind that she belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukune and Moka go out shopping while Kyo spends time with Mizore and Kurumu.

Every single store the two went to, Tsukune found himself carrying the bags as they walked out. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a problem for the young man, but he knew that Moka was using his card and cheering on Kyo with every single piece of clothing she had decided to buy.  The young human felt that he had grown accustomed to the life that was thrust upon him once his roommate had actually started to pursue his girlfriend, but this was something on a completely other level that he hadn’t expected. “Hey… Moka…?”   
  
The pink-haired girl giggled as she spun around on her heel and faced her boyfriend, seeing that he was carrying almost seven bags now, all of them with a different brand on them. “What is is, Tsukune? Are you getting tired?” Moka couldn’t help but sound bubbly and cheery as always as she stood there, looking directly into her boyfriend’s eyes as if silently telling him that he shouldn’t have a problem keeping up with her while doing just a little bit of shopping. “Come on, it’s almost time for lunch. What do you say we make our way to the food court? You can buy us lunch!~”

 

Tsukune sighed quietly to himself as he watched his pink-haired girlfriend charge off in front of him, knowing that she wasn’t going to listen to a word he wanted to say to her, even if he held out hope that he might be able to convince her to stop treating him like this. However, as he took his time getting to the food court behind her, the first thing he saw was a stranger that neither of them knew fiddling with Moka’s skirt, chuckling to himself as he did it. “Hey, just what do you think you’re-”   
  
“Stop! My boyfriend, Kyo, bought me this skirt!” With a look of anger in her eyes, the color changing red for just a moment, the small girl swung her arm and backhanded the man in the stomach, watching as he crumbled to his knees and coughed beside her foot. “Jeez… It’s like all men other than my sweet Kyo are just idiots.” Moka huffed quietly as she sat down at the table beside her, tapping Tsukune’s credit card on the table as if it was just a toy for herself. “Did you really have to do that?”   
  
Tsukune tilted his head to the side as he watched his girlfriend talk to herself, curious but ignoring the man as he slowly crawled away from her. “Moka…? Are you okay…?” The young man watched his girlfriend’s eyes turn red for just a moment, the rosario on her chest glowing as well. “U-um, I don’t think you should do that out here! Remember where we’re at!”

 

“You do not tell me what to do, Tsukune!” A deeper and almost powerful voice left the pink-haired girl’s lips, one that was all too familiar to Tsukune. Inner Moka’s voice was loud and clear leaving her outer self’s mouth. “I won’t let anyone touch us let that unless it’s my Kyo-baby. And just because my outer self is too shy and kind of a personality to do that doesn’t mean that I won’t. Besides, aren’t you my boyfriend? Why didn’t you do anything to stop him?”   
  
Tsukune’s eyes widened at the question, realizing that she was completely right. He was her supposed boyfriend and he did nothing to stop what had just happened in front of him. Immediately, his head dropped toward the table but stopped as he watched a thin nail approach his neck and gently touch his chin. “Y-You’re right…. I’m sorry, Moka…” Closing his eyes, the young man could feel the nail pushing lightly against his skin, breaking it just enough to cause a very thin and short trail of blood to drip onto the table. “I’m sorry that I was so useless….”   
  
“But you’re always useless, Tsukune!~” Once again, the bubbly and cheery voice of Outer Moka rang loud and clear from across the table, the pink-haired young woman pulling her bloodied nail away from her boyfriend’s mouth. “Do you know why I still keep you around? It’s not just so my lover will have someone to beat whenever he pleases. All vampires know that the blood of someone who’s broken beyond repair is the sweetest of all. No one knows why, but it’s a bit of an unspoken truth.” Moka smirked as her food was placed on the table in front of her by one of the food court workers, an excited gasp leaving her lips. “Oh, thank you!”

 

“Wait… What… What are you trying to say, Moka?” Tsukune couldn’t believe his ears as he watched his girlfriend eat in front of him, not even bothering to offer him a bite of the food his money paid for. “I’m always useless, but… you keep me around for more than just my own roommate beating me…? What does that even mean?”   
  
“You’re a blood bag, stupid.~” Moka smiled as she stuck her tongue out and licked the blood off of her nail, a devious look coming to her eyes as she gazed across the table over at Tsukune. “You’re a leaving, breathing, adorably stupid blood bag that I can drink from any time I choose. But, I’m holding off for the main course until you’re nice and ready. Once you’ve given in, once you’ve given up, and once you’re ready to finally accept that you’re nothing to me or any of the girls at school… Then I’ll feed off you.”

 

There was no giggle and no cheery tone in the pink-haired girl’s voice, and that was the scariest part of this moment for Tsukune. Seeing the dark and devious glare from Inner Moka made him used to that, and hearing threats and being called useless was something he heard every hour from Kyo when he was in the dorm. But sitting here out in the open, hearing the usually loving pink-haired Outer Moka call him nothing but a blood bag for her to feed off of. It was something that struck far harder than he thought it would, a few tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he sat there in the chair. “Moka…”   
  
“Please stop calling me that. I didn’t quite want to say it like this, but hearing you say my name is starting to get disgusting… I’ll allow you to call me Mistress. Or you’ll call me nothing at all.~” Taking another bite of her food, that devious look had vanished without a trace and left nothing but a cheerful and adorable beauty happily eating the meal that her boyfriend bought for her. However, it wasn’t long until she had taken the last bite and stood up from the table. “I’ll be right back, Tsukune. So don’t move, okay?~”

 

The young man slowly nodded, the tears in his eyes finally falling and dropping onto the table, the blood from his neck having stopped and already dried up. “I can’t… I can’t believe this…” When he looked up from the table, he could see that she was gone, left with his credit card and leaving him to sit there and wait on her to get back. “How could she change so much in such a short amount of time…?”   
  
“It’s because we’ve found someone that’s better than you, Tsukune.” Once again, that deep and powerful voice had returned, Inner Moka smirking as she placed her hand down on the table she was once sitting at. “The blood bag thing was originally my idea. But seeing you get bloodied and beaten so much, it wasn’t long until my other self was agreeing with me. Now, stop crying and get up. It’s time that we do a bit more shopping for my body now. We’ve gotten plenty of lingerie for my other form, but we both know Kyo prefers me like this. He does love my tits, after all.~” The silver-haired vampire licked her lips as she scooped her breasts into her hands, playing with them for just a moment as she waited for her boyfriend to stand up from his spot.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the reached the first store, Inner Moka couldn’t help but smile to herself as she stepped into the changing room with four pieces of lingerie. A matching silver laced bra and panty set that almost perfectly matched her hair, a full body red set to match her eyes, a dark blue threaded teddy that would hopefully cling to her curves, and a pink and almost see through night robe that barely covered her breasts and almost reached her knees. “Give me your phone, Tsukune.” Holding her hand out of the changing room, the red-eyed woman’s smile only grew wider as she tried on the silver bra and panty set first, snapping a quick picture of herself to send to Kyo. I expect you not to peak at these photos I’m taking. I won’t delete them from your phone in case Kyobaby ever beats you and takes it just to snoop through it, but if you look at them, I won’t hesitate to beat you myself, understand?”   
  
“Y-Yeah….” Tsukune sighed quietly as he sat outside of the dressing room, looking around to see just what was around the store while keeping his mind off the fact that his girlfriend with an incredible body was more than likely either naked or almost naked less than a few feet away from him. What was said to him at the table earlier was still ringing loud and clear in the back of his head, causing a heavy and almost depressed sigh to leave his lips as he sat there. However, the young man quickly gasped when he watched Inner Moka step out of the changing room, fully dressed in her regular clothes again. “M-Mok-” The young human fell silent when he realized she was glaring at him for trying to say his name. “M-Mistress… Are you ready to leave?”   
  
“It’s Queen for me, Tsukune. Get it right next time or you’ll regret it.” The silver-haired vampire stepped past her boyfriend a smiled as she made her way toward the counter, pulling out his card from between her breasts and smiling at the female cashier. “I’ll be taking these. I’m excited to show my boyfriend later tonight.~”

 

Tsukune’s eyes immediately dropped to the floor to avoid looking at Inner Moka’s plump rear end as she stood in front of him, knowing that he was going to be beaten once they got back to the dorms if he stared for too long, if at all. “Is there anywhere else that you want to go, Q-Queen…?” The young man stuttered as he addressed his girlfriend, never having expected her to want something like this out of him, especially when it made him feel so humiliated to call her a status that he shouldn’t touch. “You do have my credit card, after all.”   
  
“No, I’m good.” The young woman licked her lips as she slipped her fingers into her cleavage and pulled out her boyfriend’s phone, putting in in Tsukune’s hand. “Call Kyo and let him know that we’re on our way back to the dorms. He sent us out so he could have fun with those skanks, but it’s only right that we tell him we’re coming back.”   
  
“Got it….” With a heavy sigh, Tsukune dialed Kyo’s number and brought his phone to his ear, following behind Inner Moka as she swayed her hips with each and every step that she took. It was almost impossible to not stare with just how big it was and how perfectly her hips swayed as she walked, leaving the young man to with that he was somewhere else, even if it was being beaten by Kyo so he didn’t have to risk getting into trouble with her. When the phone finally clicked, a soft sound left Tsukune’s voice. “M-Moka… I-I mean Queen, asked me to call you… To let you know that we’re done shopping and heading back to the dorms.”   
  
“Ah. She finally got you to call her that? You really are a bitch, Tsukune.” Immediately the call cut off and the phone hung up.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When she finally stepped back into her boyfriend’s dorm room, Outer Moka giggled as she opened the door and immediately ran over to her proper lover. A more than happy smile was on her face as she pressed her lips against his own, stealing a kiss for her own. “We’re back, Kyobaby!~” The pink-haired girl smiled happily as she licked her lips and adjusted herself to sit down in the young man’s lap, turning her head to see Tsukune placing the bags of clothing gently on the ground. “And Tsukune has a surprise for you. One that you might just want to beat him for.~”

 

The young human’s eyes widened for just a moment as he heard his pink-haired girlfriend mention him getting beat. Silently, he wondered if it was because of the fact that Kyo got a failing grade on a homework assignment, or if Moka was just cooking something up and wanting to tease him with it. “I-I’m sorry, Kyo….” Tsukune slowly got down onto his knees, bringing his head to the floor and hoping that a simple apology would get him out of the beating.   
  
“Really? I wonder what that would be. You did send me those pictures earlier, do you think that your pathetic boyfriend might’ve gotten a peak?” Kyo sighed quietly as he shifted Moka onto the bed, planting his feet on the floor and approaching Tsukune. The young man didn’t say anything else as he slammed her heel down onto the back of the human’s head, the sound of his forehead hitting the floor echoing in the room for just a moment.

 

Staying on the bed, the pink-haired girl was more than happy to smile and watched what was about to unfold in front of her, loving the sight of her blood bag being beaten until he was begging and whimpering for it to stop. “Who do you think told me to take those photos, Kyo? Tsukune probably just wanted something he could jack off to when he’s alone.~” The young and usually bubbly girl licked her lips as she watched the first punch get thrown, not a single question coming from Kyo about the accusation.

 

Moka didn’t feel a single shred of guilt or regret for putting her boyfriend through this, happily and enthusiastically gasping when another punch was thrown and she could hear Tsukune whimper as a result. She didn’t know, or really care, why, but the young girl could feel a fire starting to burn deep down every time she could see Tsukune come to harm. However, in her mind, that just made being with Kyo an even better experience since she got to see it every day instead of just hearing him complain about it to her.

 

As she watched, eyes locked on the beating that was happening before her, Moka found herself quickly sliding a hand into her panties. Right away, the young girl began to finger herself as she watched her boyfriend get smacked around like a toy, plunging two of her fingers deep into her cunt. “God, that’s so hot…. Watching you beat on him like this… I love it, Kyo.~” Deep down, the pink-haired girl knew that she was being twisted and unwieldy by enjoying her own boyfriend getting beaten and treating him like nothing but a blood bag while they were together, but that didn’t stop her heard from racing when she heard him whimper again.

 

Falling to the ground on his knees, Tsukune couldn’t help but whimper and whine, pain radiating through his body as his head pounded with each beat of his heart. All he could feel were the spots where Kyo had hit him, the pain swelling from them being almost infuriating but putting him in his place at the same time. The young human groaned as he was picked up off the floor by his hair, now able to see his bubbly girlfriend fingering herself and ecstatically gasping at the sight of him. It brought a tear to his eyes to see her this way, wondering just why she loved this so much and why she could even get off on it. “M-Moka…”

 

“What? Do you really think you’ll ever get a chance with a girl like her again?” Kyo smirked as he dropped Tsukune toward the floor, hearing a loud moan leave his lover’s lips the moment his knee impacted against the boy’s ribcage. “You really are a pathetic idiot if you think that you’ll ever get to be with Moka again. Not only is she my bitch, but you’re nothing but her bitch at this point. You’ll never get out of this.” The young man made his way back to his bed, crawling on top of it and smiling as Moka leaped off of it and planted a happy kiss onto his lips. Without wasting a single moment, when the kiss was broken, the young man turned the pink-haired girl around and bent her over the side of his bed. “Just stay down there and watch as I fuck your girl.”

 

A sharp gasp escaped Outer Moka’s lips when she felt her lover’s cock pressing against her soaked folds, her body shivering slightly as the head slipped inside of her and stayed there for just a moment. She didn’t know why he stopped moving, but the feeling of his hands roaming around her body before ending up on her hips was enough to make her moan with anticipation for just what was going to happen. “Please, Kyobaby… Fuck me, fuck me just like you do my other self. I want to make her jealous that you’re willing to fuck me that way.~” After a short and almost antagonizing moment, the young vampire was given what she wanted. A loud scream of pleasure left her lips as the thick cock plunged inside of her tight hole, causing her to grip onto the bed as hard as she could.

 

Tsukune watched as Kyo immediately began thrusting inside of his girlfriend, able to hear the sound of his thighs slapping against her ass. It hurt far more than he would’ve thought at this point, expecting to feel almost nothing after the day he had and how long he had been going through this lifestyle with Moka and Kyo being together. But, he could still feel his heart breaking just a little bit more with each thrust that his bully made. However, he was unable to bring himself to say anything, or do anything more than whimper as he watched. Which, of course, sent Moka off even more when she could hear him whine.

 

On the other hand, Kyo was just more than happy to fuck his vampire slut into a moaning mess all over again. The icing on the cake was that Tsukune had been trained enough to not even more as he watched them fuck like this. It brought a smile to the young man’s face as his cock plunged into Outer Moka’s pussy, the head of his shaft kissing the entrance to her womb with each thrust that he made. “Fuck, Tsukune… It’s too bad you’ll never be able to feel just how good this pussy is! A tight vampire slut like Moka? Wonderful for dumping your cum into!~”

 

“Yes! Yes, baby! Give me every drop!~” The pink-haired girl knew that she was never usually this lewd or open about what she wanted, but something about today had lit a fire inside of her that just needed Kyo’s cock to be quenched. She didn’t know if it was the fact that both she and her Inner self had bought lingerie and underwear for the sole purpose of having Kyo rip it off of them, or if she just craved his cock that much any time she ever thought about him. Of course, it didn’t exactly matter as she felt his hand grab onto the back of her head, yanking on her hair and causing her head to cock backward. It felt far more wonderful than she expected to have such rough thrusts slamming into her, especially compared to the one time she was actually able to have her lover’s thick shaft inside of her for more than a blowjob. “More… I want more…”

 

The young human sighed quietly as he stayed on the ground, able to see Kyo’s shaft disappearing into Moka’s inner walls from his angle. Deep down, he did wonder just how it would feel to be inside of his girlfriend in such a way, even though he knew it would never happen since he was slapped just for looking at her body without her permission. And even when he had her permission, he ended up being beaten for it by Kyo just for her entertainment. “Moka…” Tsukune didn’t know what he wanted out of this moment other than for the pain to stop, especially when he could hear Moka screaming in joy with each thrust that Kyo made inside of her.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Yeah, and he just sat there, staring as Kyo fucked me!~” Outer Moka smiled brightly as she sat on her bed, having decided to invite the other girls over to talk about how the day went while she was out shopping. She could tell that the Kurumu and Mizore had gotten what they wanted from Kyo just from how awkwardly they sat, a soft giggle leaving her when the succubus sighed, finally content with her seat. “Did my future husband fuck you two that hard? I know he’s rough, but I don’t think I ever had that problem after he fucked me.”

 

“Yeah, I guess he did… It’s been hard to sit all day.” Kurumu shrugged once again as her tail swung back and forth in the air behind her, slapping down against the floor that she was sitting on. “So, let me get this straight. You spent all of Tsukune’s money, putting him in debt, just to buy clothes that Kyo could destroy and rip off of you when you two fuck? And, on top of that, you lied and got Kyo to beat Tsukune when you got back?” The succubus chuckled to herself as she watched the pink-haired girl nod with a bright and happy smile. “Damn… I bet bitch of an inner half was laughing her ass off as you got fucked in front of that bitch like that.”

 

“I know he had sent us away after he fucked us, but I didn’t think he’d be able to fuck you that quickly afterward… Kyo really is a monster…” Mizore licked her lips as she popped another lollipop into her mouth, playfully swirling her tongue around it and not caring that the other girls were staring at her like she was crazy or trying to tease them. “What? I gotta practice if I want to handle that massive cock again better next time.”

 

“It’s just so big! I thought ones like his would hurt once you have them inside of you, but that was just… Damn…” Kurumu could feel a blush coming to her cheeks as she sat there on the floor, her tail smacking against the floor behind her again. “I can’t wait to prove that I’ll be the best girlfriend Kyo can have.~”

 

Moka’s eyes turned a deep shade of red as her body suddenly grew in front of the other girls, her rosario glowing as well as Inner Moka surfaced and took control of their body. “Don’t get any ideas, you slut. Kyo is mine and I plan on keeping it that way. You won’t be the best girlfriend he can have. At most, you’ll be a mistress for him to unload into when he’s bored.” Crossing her arms under her chest, Inner Moka angrily stared daggers at Kurumu from her spot on the bed.


End file.
